


Truths and Training

by JustJim, Useless_girl



Series: Home Is Where the Spark Is [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged up characters, Alpha Derek, Angst, Blow Job, Dark, Derek is Derek, Detective Stiles, Drama, Druid lore, Emissary in Training Stiles, Epic Romance, Established Friendship, Fingering, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic Stiles, Mysteries, PTSD, R (explicit), Rimming, Rough Sex, Sarcasm, Slash, Soulmates, Spark Stiles, Stiles is Stiles, Supernatural - Freeform, Switch Stiles, Training, Werewolf Lore, Werewolves, Wit, canon and non-canon elements, emissary bond, emissary stiles, high derek, m/m - Freeform, mate bond, matured Stiles, post-Teen Wolf, sterek, switch derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJim/pseuds/JustJim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: Stiles and Derek have some confessions to make to the Sheriff, who surprises them with his reaction and condition. Also, Stiles’ intense training with Deaton and Derek continues and more of his magic gets awakened.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Home Is Where the Spark Is [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607563
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	1. 6: Truths and Training - part 1

**Note:** This is the sixth part of the “[Home Is Where the Spark Is](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607563)” series. To understand better what’s going on, we recommend reading the previous entries. Enjoy!

 **Fandoms:** Teen Wolf, Sterek

 **Characters/relationships:** Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale, Sheriff Noah Stilinski, Alan Deaton

 **Rating/category:** R (explicit), supernatural, post-Teen Wolf, canon and non-canon elements, slash, M/M, Sterek, hurt/comfort, dark, angst, PTSD, aged up characters, established friendship, Spark Stiles, Magic Stiles, Emissary Stiles, Emissary in training Stiles, detective Stiles, matured Stiles, Alpha Derek, switch Derek, switch Stiles, blow job, rimming, fingering, rough sex, drama, epic romance, love, magic, fluff, soulmates, Mate bond, Emissary bond, werewolves, humor, wit, sarcasm, Derek is Derek, Stiles is Stiles, werewolf lore, druid lore, mysteries, training, high Derek

 **Summary:** Stiles and Derek have some confessions to make to the Sheriff, who surprises them with his reaction and condition. Also, Stiles’ intense training with Deaton and Derek continues and more of his magic gets awakened.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story. All original pictures and fictional characters used in the story belong to their respective owners and credit goes to them.

* * *

**  
** [ _Just Jim edit_ ](https://jimtremor.tumblr.com/post/189399494806)

**Home Is Where the Spark Is  
** _By Just Jim & Useless-girl_

**6: Truths and Training – Part 1**

Who said that being a grown up would make it easier to talk to a parent? Probably no one, ever. The last time Stiles was this nervous around his dad was when he’d told him that he wasn’t going to pursue a career at the FBI. He thought that the older Stilinski would be pissed or disappointed for him to “miss such a once in a lifetime opportunity,” but he was neither. Once the surprise faded, he listened to Stiles and in the end supported his decision.

Would it be too much to ask that he did the same now when he and Derek were about to break some prettttty heavy news to him? It’d probably be pushing his luck, but he mentally crossed his fingers for them.

They were sitting at the kitchen table and his dad’s sharp eyes were jumping from one male to the other. This has been going on for minutes. Ever since Melissa took Beth for some girl time and Stiles told the sheriff that they had to talk about some serious stuff. The silence in the kitchen was broken only by the clicking of the clock in the hallway and Stiles’ nervous sighs as he was staring at his interlocked hands on the tabletop.

“Alright, son, you are starting to make me nervous with your nervousness... Just spit it out, I can take it,” Noah’s patience apparently ran out and he finally snapped.

“I’m moving back to Beacon Hills and in with Derek. We also kinda accidentally mated for life and I became his emissary too and now have to be around him so we don’t get sick until the bonds settle and also have to start training with Deaton to gain control over my magic!” Stiles suddenly blurted out then dropped his head forward in defeat as he groaned. _Veeeery subtle_...

The following silence was deafening to him as his wildly beating heart jumped up into his throat. Why did he feel like a kid who did something wrong and had to explain things to his dad? He did nothing wrong this time. He wasn’t confessing a crime by any means. Then why was he so nervous? Oh yeah... he didn’t want to disappoint not just Derek, but his father either.

Chewing on his bottom lip, he glimpsed at Derek for some kind of reassurance that all will be well. After all, Noah had managed to accept the whole supernatural world thing too. These were just... additional information in said world.

And they said Derek wasn't able to communicate. Stiles wasn't doing much of a bang up job right now either by blurting it all out without it even making sense so he couldn't blame Noah's silence as he tried to go over it in his head.

The sheriff leaned back in his chair, rubbing at his eyes. "Mated for life… is that what I think it means?"  
  
"For better and for worse. In sickness and in health, until death do us apart." Derek didn't mean to snarl with it, he knew those were the human vows in a wedding because that's what was being asked. It seemed to have worked though because the sheriff was... nodding? Somewhat. He looked mostly pained at the news, which he didn't take to heart, it wasn't about Derek, Stiles was too young to get himself a husband.  
  
"Emissary is...?"  
  
"Druid, like Deaton," the Hale explained since Noah knew about Alan and what he did, somewhat. That was a talk Stiles had when the Jennifer debacle had happened and the whole druid thing had come up. Right along the time Stiles had been forced to tell his father all about the supernaturals and had used the chess board to explain it.  
  
"And the bonds I take are literal bond-mate, soul-mate ones? You two didn’t just share rings like normal people would but went ahead and got soul-hitched, and you're now like a package deal or one of you gets sick. Which isn't that new since you two have been attached by the hip since Stiles got back."  
  
Derek carefully nodded at that, because he wasn't sure how calm Noah would remain once it all would land what it all meant. Or if he'd take it in stride – he seemed to be good at that.  
  
"Are you two insane?! Life's not dangerous enough, but you both made your life depend on another person? When you two can't even step outside without getting in some sort of trouble? And I didn't even get to take one of you to the altar... how would that go, you two being males, which one of you would I even bring to the altar?"

"Heeeey! We are 'normal people' too... just with some extra stuff!" Stiles finally found his voice as he lifted his head with a light frown. But he couldn't blame his dad for his choice of words or the way he reacted. "And I think you would walk me down the aisle because I'm your son and I’m smaller and more feminine…," he snorted, unable to get that image out of his head. "I pass more as the girl if we look at it this way."  
  
"Dear god..." Noah rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his hair.  
  
There was a huffed laugh from the werewolf at Stiles defending his girly right, because he was almost as tall as him, not as built, sure, more slender but there wasn't anything feminine about the youngest Stilinski. However out of the two of them, if there had to be that stereotype plastered onto a gay couple even though it didn't even fit with them being switches, maybe Stiles would be the girl. Only because of looks. But a hole had been dug and he wasn't going to get Stiles out of it. If he wanted his dad to think that, who was he to correct it? It amused him to no end.

"Otherwise... I'm sorry, dad. I could've been gentler with breaking the news, but I was so nervous," Stiles said on a softer tone, wringing his hand. "I know it's a lot to take in. Believe me, it is for us too. Everything happened just... so fast. Everything's so new. We two too are just starting to get used to it and are trying to figure out things. But we didn't want to lie or sneak around. We... we'll also need some help, dad."  
  
Noah nodded with a calmer expression, eyeing the two closely. He wasn't stupid. He had noticed before how Derek went from practically a middle-aged man to an early twenty-something and now he was back to his normal pre-Hell look. It was probably no coincidence. Neither the way his son looked different too. Despite being his usual self, the sheriff... no, the father in him saw the shadows of previous dark circles under his eyes, the slightly more prominent cheekbones and sharper lines of his face, the small strained lines of worry on his face. He also knew that he had to let his son talk to reveal more information rather than a direct question would give him.  
  
"You see..." Stiles continued, unbeknownst to him, walking right into that "with time the risk of getting sick while being apart will lessen, so we won't be that dependent on each other. But these new bonds... they need that time and even after that maintenance to keep them strong and healthy. So I'm moving back. Not just because of this, though. San Francisco is okay, I enjoyed working there, but I was never really happy there. I know that I can be that only wherever Derek is," he confessed, blushing, but he didn't even care because that was the truth. "Though what's more problematic for now is the fact that our... mating had awakened my mostly dormant magic with which I've been experimenting back in Frisco. And it grows too fast so I need to learn to control it as soon as possible. Otherwise it could get dangerous."  
  
"For whom?" the sheriff frowned deeply, not even going into the fact that his son could apparently do magic now.  
  
"Mostly for me and Derek, but probably for everyone else close to us too," Stiles shrugged with a bitter smile.  
  
"How bad?" Noah asked, but Stiles' pointed look told him everything he needed to know. Which wasn't helping in keeping his calm. "Alright... So Deaton will help you with the control."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"And what does it mean to be his emissary?" he nodded towards Derek, wanting more information than a short sentence Derek had provided as explanation.  
  
"It's a unique position. An emissary is like an adviser to the pack he ties himself to. In the past they usually didn't become a part of the pack, but there's been a change in that as times moved on."  
  
"Are you kidding? You... giving advice to Derek and his pack?" the sheriff raised a brow.  
  
"Hey, thanks for the support! I can be wise and give good advice! Tell him!" he waved dramatically towards his dad while looking at Derek.

Derek listened to the two talk quietly, more there for moral support, though the father and son weren't letting him out of the conversation for very long before he was drawn right back in.  
  
"He gives me advice," he drawled since he was told to, a dry tone to it because he teasingly left out the wise and good part. "There's not much a pack of yet. I want to fix up my building, make the apartments livable before I'm accepting new betas. The loft is first." The last part was added quickly so Noah would know that his son wasn't going to move into the mess it was now.  
  
Noah sighed heavily, not for the first time thinking he wanted a drink, a tall glass of a drink to deal with all this. He was happy with the two finally getting their act together and that they stopped their pining which had been going on for years. Not that he had ever been okay with his underage son dating an older man. Now they were both adults though, but the whole forever part was a little too fast for his liking.

"You've mentioned needing help. What can I help with besides narrowing my eyes at you both?"  
  
"Watch Elizabeth when you can. We'll ask others too."  
  
"And you can't because...?"  
  
"The training is going to be intense. Stiles will be exhausted a lot. And I will be often intoxicated on magic. I don't want her to see me like that."  
  
The sheriff nodded in understanding because that meant they weren't capable of looking after the little girl, which was also why they shouldn't have rushed into this until they were older. "We'll rotate the schedule like we did when you came to live here."  
  
Derek was relieved to hear that even though he disliked putting that kind of pressure on Noah and the others. They had helped him when he couldn't be up for more than a few hours a day. There had been a ‘babysitting the Hales’ schedule. Noah, Melissa, Chris and Parrish had been part of it but now they could also add some others to it, as long as Elizabeth knew them. "Thank you."

Stiles gave Derek the stink eye for deliberately phrasing his advice comment like this, but he knew it was for humor and teasing, so he didn't butt in just let the sheriff and his "son-in-law" talk. They would have to do that a lot in the future. But it was clear as day for Stiles that the communication between his dad and Derek has improved a lot since he's been living here with Beth. After all, what better way to strengthen communication than coming back half-dead from Hell and being taken care of by the father of his future mate, huh? It was good though. Stiles remembered the time when Derek was labeled as a killer and was on the run, his dad pursuing him. He'll always be a bit pissed at Scott for that lie. And even more so when he forced Derek to bite Gerard without the Hale's consent. That was a seriously fucked up part of a plan which was otherwise not bad and worked in the end. But Stiles remembered how furious he was with Scott afterwards, because he didn't seem to realize what he did there. Used Derek's body without consent like everyone else did in his past.  
  
That was really the point where Stiles had sworn to himself that he wouldn't ever do that as the Hale deserved better. And that was the moment something broke between him and Scott. Sure, they stayed friends and worked together to save everyone over and over, but Stiles thought that this was the real moment when he had realized that they had different ideas about how to do this whole alpha and pack thing. That was the moment when Stiles – at first without noticing – has started distancing himself from Scott. They stayed best friends, nearly brothers, yes, but even if Scott realized how wrong it was what he did 'for the greater good', the process that took Stiles away from Beacon Hills had started back then. Maybe even his emissary role, because all of his instincts have screamed at him how wrong that moment was.  
  
"Thanks, dad! It means a lot to us," Stiles finally said grateful, fingering the edge of the round table cloth. "Once I have control over my magic and how to keep the balance between me and Derek..." He paused, seeing his dad's questioning look but changed the direction of his sentence within the same breath. "Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention that he is now like a... 'familiar' to me. You know, like the black cats and owls to a witch in fairy tales, I just got me a big black wolf instead..." he grinned.  
  
"You have to be kidding me..." Noah grumbled, his already crowded head feeling like exploding from the nonchalantly added further information.  
  
"Nah, it's true," Stiles continued as if he didn't notice that his dad sent him a disapproving look for trying to play this down as if it wasn't a big deal. "So yeah, I had to do that so I can channel the excess magic – the 'too much magic' – to him with which my body can't deal with. He's more resistant as a werewolf so he helps me keep the balance. But that's also a work in progress for now. Though Deaton seemed impressed with my control, so hopefully this part of my training won't take long so we can start working on the loft that much sooner," Stiles babbled on. After all, they said with Derek that they are going to tell the sheriff the truth so he could understand the seriousness of their situation better. Even so, both Stiles and Derek knew that this was still the slightly watered down version.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that this is more serious than you’re letting me on?" the sheriff asked with an exasperated sigh, but Stiles only shrugged and wisely stayed silent. "Alright... so we'll cover the babysitting shifts and you do your thing with Deaton and then move back," he paused watching his son nod eagerly a few times then exchanged a long look with Derek. "You better keep him safe. I don't have to tell you how important the safety of my only son is to me. He's all I've left," he said.  
  
That made the younger Stilinski swallow hard and he had to focus on not becoming too emotional. "Everything will be fine, dad."  
  
"I hope so, son. Don't pull any reckless shit like you usually do. You two are too dependent on each other now for that. I'm not... too happy that you got so involved with a different wolf pack again," he paused, clearly meaning that said wolf pack wasn't Scott's "but there's nothing to do about it now so I accept it. I'm also not naive enough to think that there won't be trouble thrown at your way because we are talking about Beacon Hills, but _please_ be careful!"  
  
"Of course!" Stiles hurried to reassure him.  
  
"Alright..." the sheriff paused again, rubbing his chin. "Getting hitched so young is also something I'll need time to digest, but I will. The condition for my blessing is that with time, you make it official with a human wedding as well," he blurted out, making the air freeze in the kitchen.  
  
"W-what?!" Stiles' eyes widened with surprise and he glimpsed at Derek. He didn't see this condition coming, at all. He knew his dad was traditional in some ways, but wouldn't have guessed that it would extend to his son's gay (and supernatural) relationship too.  
  
"You heard it right. I have one kid. You bet I want to be there on his wedding," he waved towards the other two. "And you better ask for his hand," he narrowed his eyes at Derek, clearly bugged by the fact that he didn't before. Even if the sheriff mostly understood that they had no real choice in the matter.

"I'm not Scott, I will protect him with my life," Derek said vehemently, only realizing how that pretty much would also kill Stiles in the process so he frowned at himself. "Without dying and killing him." And yeah, he was going to shut up now because that was sounding too morbid to even continue. Fortunately, the two Stilinski men seemed to agree and went on with their discussion, gracefully letting Derek have his failure without pointing it out. For now.  
  
The news of a wedding made Derek freeze up though. He so didn't see that one coming at all either. He had never been to a human wedding, he had only seen them on TV and they seemed to be like a really big happening with a church and a minister and flowers and tables with fancy cloths and dancing... It sounded like Noah was asking for them to humor him with that, to throw a big thing and make it official in the human world as well. His face pretty much resembled that of a deer caught in the headlights because he knew nothing of weddings at all!

"Ye-Yes, sir," he managed to stutter since that seemed to be the right thing to say. Was he supposed to ask now?  
  
"Not now," Noah answered for him with a snort, clearly reading the distress on the Hale, maybe having an ounce of mercy. "Maybe in a couple of months you'll come here and claim your intent to marry my idiot son and I'll grumble and pretend like I'm surprised and then give my blessing because I thought he'd either die single with a lot of cats while pining over Lydia Martin or he'd turn into a creepy stalker I'd end up arresting for peeping in on you showering. In a year or so you two get married, and I'll pretend it wasn't my demand." With that the sheriff leaned back, pleased with the outcome. If he had to put up with a son being some kind of a witch with a werewolf familiar married by accident, then he was going to get an actual wedding.  
  
Derek nodded, rendered completely quiet by all that, because he wasn't sure if he should laugh or run for the hills at this very moment. Probably both.

Truth be told, Stiles was more amused by Derek's reaction, embarrassment and his stuttering conversation with his dad than he should have. Deep down he also felt... happy and even excited from the demand of his father. He never really went as far as fantasizing about how it would be to marry Derek since he doubted in the first place that they would ever get together. That happened in the end and marrying him became a very real option. Unless he had some aversion against it. But it didn't seem so since he agreed to ask for his hand from Noah.  
  
Stiles' wandering thoughts were interrupted by his dad's comments on him, which earned a few disapproving sounds and also some barely suppressed chuckles which came out as snorts. He could so picture himself in both scenarios, minus the pining over Lydia because that was long over.  
  
"You have quite the master plan there, dad. I like it, even if you are breaking my fragile heart with calling me your 'idiot son'... That's very rude of you," he pointed out without real heat behind his words as he leaned back on his chair, finally relaxing a bit and slid a reassuring hand on Derek's thigh under the table. He could tell how tense this wedding topic made him. "And you... I hope you won't leave me waiting at the altar because if you do, I'm gonna so hunt you down and hand you your ass," he joked looking at Derek, but there was some real worry behind his words. They will definitely have to talk about this wedding topic too.  
  
"I'll help," the sheriff volunteered, maybe to compensate a bit for the 'idiot' comment, maybe to tease Derek a bit too. "Alright you lovebirds, any other shocking information you plan on dropping on my head or I can open a beer and stare at the football match pretending that I'm not digesting all this instead of following what's going on on the flat screen?"  
  
Exchanging a look with Derek, Stiles shook his head. "Naaaah, I think that's enough for you to chew on for a while," he grinned, lightly squeezing Derek's thigh as if saying he's glad they are over this.

There was a heavy eye-roll at the words because they were already bonded. Why the hell would Stiles even think about standing up his mate at their wedding when they were, for all intents and purposes, already together for life? Sure, the thought of a social event he was going to be starring in with Stiles made him want to get wolfsbane poisoning just to get out of it. But he wasn't actually going to skip out on a promise made, especially since he knew weddings are a big deal to humans. He wasn't really the type to ever think of doing that. To him they are together and a ring won't be changing that but he can handle a day like that for his mate. "You're supposed to hand me my ass at our wedding night."  
  
"And that's my cue to move to the couch," Noah was quick to pipe up, walking over to the fridge to get a couple of cold ones before moving to the living room. Not even seconds later the loud voice of a sport announcer was heard and the pop and hiss of a bottle being opened.

***

That hadn't been so bad. Kind of. Because now they were going to get engaged and married as well the upcoming year or so. The hand on Derek’s thigh was covered with his own, returning the light squeeze. They had done their reading earlier when Beth had been doing her nap, and they hadn't gotten much sleep, well, Derek hadn't slept but Stiles only got a few hours before there was a happy toddler flailing herself on the couch. After her nap, Melissa had picked her up and now they had a few hours before dinner because there was no way they were going to stay up for very long tonight.  
  
"So, wedding… You're okay with that?" He seemed to be, there had been the scent of happiness clinging to Stiles ever since the initial shock had worn off. Maybe they could postpone it for another year, considering the fact that Stiles was going to move back, move in with Derek and look for a new job while getting used to family life with two werewolves. Plus studying to be a good emissary and their bonds... It was a lot. Adding the stress of a wedding to it the coming year might be overdoing it. And they still had to talk about the stupid books.

Stiles chuckled both from Derek's comment and the quick retreat of his dad. He also felt content from the touch of the wolf's hand over his. That earned the other man a soft smile and look from him.

"Yeah... I think I'm good with the wedding. I never really thought about having one. I mean... there have been all kinds of crazy shit going on in the past and I've never been with someone whom I could've imagined being in such a scenario. That'd obviously changed and... I kinda like the idea," he confessed with some blushing. "I know it's just human tradition which probably doesn't mean a lot to you and I could've lived my life without it too, but still... it'd be nice to make it official like that one day. Don't you think?" he asked a bit shy and uncertain still as he didn't really know how Derek thought about the topic. After all, in his perspective they were already married thanks to the mate bond. Maybe the wolf didn't need more than that.  
  
What he didn't say was that his mother probably would've loved the idea too. For a moment Stiles wondered what she would think of this whole mess they were in. And the fact that he was with a man. A werewolf. He remembered her as an open and accepting woman and the rare occasions his dad talked about her, he said the same about her, so Stiles hoped that she would've approved.  
  
For a long moment he hesitated, pondering if he should ask or not but in the end his curiosity won over. "You never really talk about your father or your mother, for that matter. What do you think they would think about all this? Not just the wedding but us, the bonds and all?" the human asked quietly. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Stiles was right in assuming that it doesn't mean a lot to Derek personally, but that didn't mean he didn't want to do it. "It means a lot to you and to your dad so that makes it important to me too." Besides, it wasn't a day full of strangers, it would be family and friends so that made it a good day, a more bearable day. And he got to watch Stiles be in a suit and have twinkles in his eyes the entire day as he enjoyed himself. It wasn't that much of a sacrifice to give them that day. It would also be good since then on paper, if anything happened to him when their bond was old enough to sustain without the alpha, it would all go to Stiles.  
  
The next question took him by surprise even though it made sense Stiles would think about family when they were discussing a day which would have drawn their families. They both didn't have much family by blood. As far as he knew, there were a few aunts and uncles for the human. And Derek had an estranged sister and the other... they were still mending fences due to the fire. Peter. But he wasn't around these days, and Malia, who Derek hadn't talked to anymore either. He didn't talk about his family, not even with the remaining family. It was too painful to rake up memories with them because they had been there. It was different with Stiles.  
  
Honestly, he didn't want them to be forgotten memories. "My mother didn't... she had sperm donors for her children, or so we called them because we don't know who our fathers are. She always said her heart was full already and she was happy, she wanted to pass the Hale name on so she never got married. She believed in soul mates though. After Paige... she had said there would be more mates like her. She wasn't against weddings. Peter was married, bonded even, and he had lost everything. So when we... I wasn't ready to lose again. Too much past hurt," Derek smiled, more to himself. "Laura would have liked a wedding. She watched _Yes to the dress_ each week."

Stiles relaxed more now that he knew their wedding wouldn't be a nuisance for Derek which he would hate, because then Stiles wouldn't force it on him. He would talk his dad out of this master plan of his. After all, he had promised to himself that he wouldn't force anything on Derek, even if it meant going against his dad's wish. Luckily, this time it wasn't going to have to happen.  
  
He listened to Derek intently. He always wondered about his family relations of which he rarely talked and most that Stiles knew about the Hales was from Peter and elsewhere which he had picked up in all kinds of situations – newspaper clips from the fire, police reports, Deaton and potentially dangerous situations. He understood well enough how hard it had to be to talk about passed family members, but he also knew from first hand that it could help coping with the trauma.  
  
"I had no idea about the father situation... or that she was never married. I only knew that she was a strong and evolved alpha who could fully shift to a wolf. Like you," he hummed gently, his hand turning under Derek's to lace their fingers together. It quickly became one of his favorite ways of getting into physical contact with him. To find and give comfort and a sense of belonging and support.  
  
He also got it now even better why Derek was so reluctant to give in to his feelings for the potential mate he could feel in Stiles. He probably would've been reluctant too in his place. To that Stiles just nodded then smiled a bit. "I think I would've liked Laura. I vaguely remember seeing her in town when I was a child," he said, fighting off the picture of how he saw her both in wolf and human form when they dug up her grave by the burnt down Hale house with Scott. They were so stupid back then. He still regretted that, even if they were in pursuit of the truth. Or the version of a truth they thought was the right one.  
  
"You can invite anyone you want to, but I can only think of a smaller and simple, intimate ceremony. I don't have much family left either, but close friends should definitely come. The rest we can figure out later. We have enough on our plate already," Stiles hummed.

Their hands entwined, the physical contact of it made it easier to sit there in the kitchen of the Stilinski home to talk about a past he usually avoided mentioning. For a long time the old burned down house had been a way to punish himself. It’s why Derek had stayed in it, because after losing Laura he hadn't thought he deserved anything but the memory of what had been lost. Wandering in the black ashes of his family. Nobody had dared to mention them, nobody had dared to talk about it. Cora had tried but he had shut her down fast back then.

"My grandmother, my mother, Laura, they were all wolves when alphas. Like the Argents, we had female leaders." Not that it had mattered to them, the Hales had a strong line of females and so it wasn't a surprise he had gotten a daughter himself.  
  
"I grew up with Peter being my male role model." And that hadn't been the best role model to have. Peter had cared, but even before the fire he had been good at manipulating every situation to make it go his way. And Derek hadn't even seen it until that day in the hospital where he had fought his uncle to save Stiles. Where Peter had forced him to submit and accept him as alpha to keep the human safe. Because that had been the promise: Stiles wouldn't get hurt as long as Derek did as he was told. Even when younger, that's how it had been. Peter would show up all younger-looking at the high school to mess with Derek's life and he had let him. Paige had paid the price for his inability to see through the scams.  
  
And Laura? She had been older, they had been the classic siblings of pestering and teasing and being annoying, too much age difference to be spending much time together. Until the fire. After that she became his whole world. "Yeah, you would have liked Laura, she was..." She was. And he couldn't say more, didn't need to, Stiles continued on about the wedding and he relaxed gratefully.  
  
"I have a few people I'd like to invite, not much." Wasn't even guaranteed they'd come to it but the fact he had people to invite was already something. He wasn't the lone wolf he used to be in the past. "We'll see whom we want to invite and how big it will get. We've got time for it then. If we involve Lydia, she'll get things done quickly." Nobody messed with Lydia Martin, she was a force to be reckoned with when it came to organizing.

Needless to say, Stiles could feel how difficult it was for Derek to share these bits of information about his family, but he made sure through squeezing the other man's hand and their mate bond that he was grateful for the openness and answers. It was a step towards being able to talk about such things. He was also wiser now than to push. They had time to go into more details in the future. Now the younger Stilinski was content with what he got from Derek and noticed how continuing with the wedding made him feel relieved. So Stiles kept his comments on Peter not being the best role model or on the female leadership in the Hale pack to himself and went along with the other topic.  
  
"Yes, we'll see. Though I'm not sure if we should involve Lydia like that. I mean... given the fact how you two are nowadays. I wouldn't want to put that pressure on either of you and I'm perfectly capable of organizing a small wedding without going overboard with anything," he chuckled shortly.

Stiles knew about how... uncertain and strained Derek's relationship was with Lydia at the moment. Mostly because she opted out on being a bigger part of Elizabeth's life. She had her own reasons, but neither Stiles, nor Derek seemed to be able to understand that. He knew what a sore point this was for Derek, because he tried everything he could think of to make this work and give Beth both of her parents. Stiles didn't want to get involved in this too much, because he thought it was between the little girl's parents, but he offered his support to Derek and tried his damn best to be a good second dad to the cute hybrid girl who had grown to his heart so quickly it wasn't even funny. Not that Stiles minded at all that he had a responsibility towards her too now. That he became a dad with this package deal.  
  
But it bugged him too, because no matter how he tried to shed a light on how Lydia was making a mistake, she didn't listen. It was a sore point for the young emissary not just because he kinda felt like he had failed Beth and Derek in this, but also because he couldn't comprehend how Lydia was basically robbing the possibility from Beth to have her mother in her life while growing up. Stiles would've killed to have that in his, but because of the death of his mother, he’d never have that chance. He had told this much to his friend, but still she kept her distance so he didn't force it further. He just hoped that one day Lydia would realize her mistake and returned into her daughter's life. Stiles hoped it wasn't going to be too late. Until then he took up on another task – namely, the mission of trying to give Beth a happy and full childhood and helping Derek as best as he can to raise his daughter.

The suggestion of Lydia was mostly also for Stiles since she used to be his friend as well but she had distanced herself even from him. Derek had been her friend the past years. It was why she had suggested the surrogacy and why he had said yes to her because, at the time, it had made sense. And now, she had decided to pull away even from her daughter, giving Derek full custody because it was ‘better that way,’ and he didn't understand it. Derek was the last person to claim he was good at interacting with others, he had the habit of angering them, of saying the wrong things and he was too blunt and full of snark. But he had tried with Lydia, he had tried hard to give into what she wanted but he didn't understand what she wanted so he was doing it wrong all the time. It had started with the little things, until she hadn't been there at Halloween and she had accused him of stealing all her firsts with their daughter. After that, it had only gone from bad to worse.  
  
Derek hated the idea of Beth knowing her mother but having to go without her, that at some point Derek's excuses of her being busy with college weren't going to work anymore and he was going to have to tell her mommy wasn't going to come by for her and that she wasn't going to spend the weekends with her mother at all. That despite everything, Derek had failed in giving her a full family experience.

Though deep down, he had also been fed up with having to beg Lydia to spend time with her kid, to have to be the one to make sure Lydia would be part of anything because she never had initiated herself. Energy Derek didn't have for a while after Hell. He had been fed up with her not knowing what was going on in their lives so maybe he was also relieved he could stop pumping energy into something she hadn't wanted. What he did regret was the loss of their friendship. For years she had been the one he had went to, they had spent their holidays together not celebrating it, he had visited her in Paris when she had moved there and now he was the one she didn't want to see. And it hurt. To lose somebody yet again, for the simple reason he didn't do what was expected of him. And he wasn't going to do that, not anymore. He was done being the one to be used and manipulated.  
  
"I was mostly thinking of you and Elizabeth but it's probably too confusing for her anyways. Maybe in a few years if Lydia ever changes her mind, she can see her daughter, but for now...." Yeah, it was best they kept it as it was. It was their happy day, they didn't need drama. "And you've read that there's no magic pregnancy between males so you can stop fretting about us expanding the pack that way."  
  
Thankfully. Because Derek didn't want to think about the uncomfortable idea of one of them having to actually carry a child within. Expanding was something he was open to in the years to come, but in the usual way a gay couple would find their kids: adoption or surrogacy. A little Stiles wouldn't be a bad idea. No, scratch that, it would be a terrible idea but one he would be very open to.

"Yeaaaah... well, maybe we should rest things with her for a while and see how things will go," Stiles nodded in agreement, his thumb rubbing Derek's hand comfortingly. There was a lot of self-blame in his mate right there. "Though I'll still want to send an invitation for her, even if she decides not to come. She's been our friend after all," he hummed, thinking on how easy it was to let life loosen and break down such bonds. Even with someone like Scott, Stiles could see that pattern.  
  
Sure, it was Stiles who first had left Beacon Hills, but he tried to stay in contact even then. Asked Scott to keep him updated, but all that's been going on here, Scott’s new relationship with Kira, fighting off new supernatural threats and not wanting to drag Stiles back for help made those updates shorter and scarcer. Stiles kept himself busy too, yes, but he tried to maintain their friendship despite the fact that he needed some time away from the chaos that Beacon Hills had become.

Scott used to be his best friend. He had known him since kindergarten. Yet life did make them drift apart. Stiles took it badly how he was left behind, forgotten, how his unspoken dismay about some of the decisions the 'true alpha' had made widened the gap between them. Or at least that's how it had felt. Sure, he wasn't in town anymore, but yeah... It took him some time to get used to that. Not that they didn't stay on friendly terms and he knew Scott would drop everything to come and help if he called – just like Stiles would do to his friend. But things have changed. Everything was different. Especially now when coming back here brought such massive changes into Stiles' life.  
  
"I wasn't fretting about getting knocked up!" Stiles chuckled and let Derek stir his thoughts into a different direction once more. "I was just pulling your leg," he rolled his eyes then when it dawned on him what Derek was implying, he gasped. "So we are now talking about having kids too?" he grinned, quickly examining how that made him feel. Yes, this was just feeling out how they thought about things regarding their future together as nothing like that could happen until they both were ready and their life together had settled and stabilized. (Stiles wondered if that would ever happen, though.)  
  
"You so want to have kids with me!" he realized, turning a bit on his chair to be able to watch Derek better, a wave of excitement and happiness rushing through him and the bonds. "It'd be nice and would make happy not just me but grandpa Noah too," he grinned. "If we survive that long, that is. But I definitely would like to carry on both the Hale and Stilinski names... oh, even better: Hale-Stilinski!" he fingered Derek's shirt on his chest with a goofy smirk and some more blushing. "Until then we can expand the pack with taking in the unwanted wolves you had talked about."

Pulling Derek’s leg, yeah, he had succeeded with that. Stiles had bought them pregnancy tests when he had read about male pregnancy online and the Hale had been exasperated in telling him that no, there was no such thing as super sperm capable of rearranging a human male's insides to make him able to be fertile and then Stiles had told Derek to take one as well, just to be sure magic didn't make a butt baby with him. Imagine his horrified surprise when his stick had given the positive sign of two stripes and he had been staring at the test like it would jump up and bite him until Stiles had come into the bathroom, laughing his ass off at Derek's expression. Apparently there were fake pregnancy tests which would show positive no matter what. He had thrown the plastic stick at Stiles with a lot of grumbling. It hadn't been funny, at all.  
  
Stiles was quick to catch on what Derek had actually said, and happy to point it out too. Like with the idea of a wedding, a wave of warmth hit him, so the human seemed to be okay with it. "Someday I'd like to have a kid of your genes walking around. We already have one of mine." And he wasn't in a rush to add more of his genes into another kid, though the idea of a larger pack, a larger family was a nice one. It was good to have some dreams, even if they weren't going to be fulfilled.  
  
The goofy grin and the shy fondling of his shirt reminded him of why he wanted to have kids with this particular man, because he was an idiot yes but he was his idiot. "Sure, we can add the two names together, you don't have to take mine or I yours, we can have both." It was a terribly long name but it would fit them, and less confusion for Beth. "But until years down the line, we can practice making babies even if we can't have them." Lots of practice. He wasn't ready to expand, not with kids, not with unwanted wolves, they had enough to handle at the moment and he'd be an unstable alpha. It needed time. Time they should take, time they maybe wouldn't get because this was Beacon Hills.  
  
"I know you love kids, I know you didn't like being the only kid and I'm used to a large family. So yeah, makes sense that somewhere down the line, we'd look into it." Like with moving in together, that part of a possible future seemed natural to the wolf, and the main reason why Derek's last relationship didn't work: he hadn't liked kids. Which was a deal breaker because Derek had one and he wouldn't put her second, ever.

Stiles was seriously blushing by the time Derek said he wanted a kid with his genes, he could feel even his ears burning, but he didn't mind his reaction as he looked up into the light-green eyes. If there was someone with whom he wanted to expand their family, it was with this man, he realized. Of course he knew that it was in the far future, but having such plans, knowing that those plans for their future matched felt very good.  
  
Besides, Derek was right. He always longed for a brother or sister, but her mother didn't have that long with them and his dad never remarried. For long years Scott was closest for him to have a brother. But secretly he always envied having big families. Stiles knew that Derek came from such a family and guessed that he must be missing that too, not just the actual members he had lost. So if he could give Derek the desired big family both with another kid and the wolves they would eventually accept to the pack, all the better.  
  
"We can totally practice having a baby. I'm soooo up for that," he outright giggled, giving Derek playful bedroom eyes as he caressed his chest. "We should do a practice run soon-ish," he suggested, his mind getting flooded by hot images. "Maybe after tomorrow's practice we could go rest up in the loft regardless of in what condition we'll be in. We either just rest or..." he purred suggestively. Who could blame him for having the hots for his gorgeous mate? Even if he had to suppress that now.

"Hmm," Derek hummed in agreement to the suggestion, hoping they wouldn't be too tired tomorrow to at least have a moment together that didn't involve only sleeping. His hand ran along Stiles' stomach as if he was imagining it being fucked full of semen, and he didn't want to think about that too much because it was a little too stimulating. And that would be awkward with Noah right there in the other room. Sure, the TV was on loud but he didn't want to be captured in a compromising position by the man who demanded to be his father-in-law.  
  
It was part of the bonding, their need to be physically close as well. It helped it settle since it was still fluctuating because apparently it was too new. It was why they were giddy and horny like teenagers, like a biological need needing to be fulfilled. It was what the mating book had mentioned, the physical attraction shouldn't be denied. In other words, a book was encouraging their need for sex.

"You're starting something we can't finish right now." Stiles was, if anything, a big tease. If he kept it up, Derek might be tempted to put him under a cold shower just to mess with him a little too.  
  
One of the reasons why moving would be good was the fact that now when there was no kid, there was a dad around so they couldn't exactly get upstairs right now to have some urges handled. "Speaking of urges..... January is when my rut happens so..." So that was notified and Stiles would know. Derek would either get away or they would deal with it together but that was a choice up to his mate.

From the hand on his stomach Stiles drew in a sharp breath, the touch seemingly burning through his T-shirt, making the muscles tighten and butterflies flutter their wings in there just the right way, a spark of lust flashing up in his eyes. He felt drawn to Derek like a magnet, stronger all of a sudden and it took only that single touch. Biting down on his own bottom lip, he let Derek's hand go and in the next moment found himself straddling the other man. It was only a half-conscious move on his part, the other half was very much his teasing and playful side, pushing on their limits. They did act like teenagers, sneaking around behind his dad's back, but Stiles didn't care. The pull was there and he really didn't want to resist it when the warmth and scent of the wider body felt so damn good under him. He knew he was playing with fire, but he didn't mind being burnt by it a bit. (And he was so glad that he didn't blurt out that... for obvious reasons.)  
  
Stiles also seemed to be deaf to Derek's slight warning about not being able to finish this right now. He was more interested in the topic he just brought up, too. As he slid his arms around Derek's neck, leaning in closer, he released his bottom lip and let his fingers play with the fine hairs on the wolf's nape.  
  
"Oh please do tell me what that rut entails, because I didn't get to that part of the book just yet and I'm so very curious..." he said, leaning in even closer to nose along Derek's neck, inhaling him deeply. Damn, this man was so intoxicating for his senses that he wanted to drown in him, get drunk on Derek for days on no end. His own magic was lazily reacting to the closeness too, but it didn't push or swell, just kept slowly swirling in the depths of him, waiting, anticipating.

"I guess you'll have to read about it," Derek replied because he wasn't going to cover something with words when a book could explain it perfectly. And he wanted to see his mate's face when he did read it instead of right now when they were both far too distracted because he had a lap full of human. Stiles was doing this slight squirming to which Derek’s body was all too happy to react to, and his warning about them not starting something they couldn't finish was too late now. It made him huff, because as enticing as it was to do this when others were near, it wasn't good when the others was Stiles' dad.  
  
As Stiles sniffed him, inhaled his scent deeply which was so very arousing to the werewolf, he made a strangled noise in the back of his throat because he wanted their clothes off and their bodies close and naked. There was some time before Elizabeth came back, the game was probably happening for another hour or so and Derek had a very hard problem he wanted to take care of.

"I can't believe you," he complained but it was more in amusement as he pushed Stiles off his lap so he could stand himself.  
  
He had to adjust, before he was able to walk, grabbing Stiles' wrist to pull him along. Noah was engrossed in the game and didn't seem to notice them migrating upstairs. ‘Seem’ being the active word in this because the TV's volume was turned up. Yeah, and that wasn't embarrassing or anything. Funny enough, he found he didn't care. Stiles had started something and now they were going to finish it too. The wolf pulled his boyfriend into the bedroom and closed the door.


	2. 6: Truths and Training - part 2

**6: Truths and Training – part 2**

Stiles' world was seriously narrowing down on Derek with each passing moment. Like tunnel vision, which made him ignore his dad all together and obediently followed Derek upstairs, without noticing walking quieter than before. And it had nothing to do with the volume of the TV. He wanted to give Derek a good comeback for not talking about his rut, but they were walking upstairs towards his bedroom (more fluttering insects in his belly, but this time they were joined by hot jabs of lust too). Oh, and he had the best view of Derek's firm round ass in jeans, so if he started salivating a bit like a hormonal teenager, he didn't care.  
  
The second the door to his (their?) room closed and he blindly locked it, he was crowding in, reaching for the edge of Derek's shirt which Stiles pulled off without any problems. Though there was a breathless huff of laughter from Derek at Stiles being captured by his own shirt, the wolf pulling it off the rest of the way himself and letting it drop on the floor somewhere in the room. Then Stiles leaned against the door with his back and pulled Derek in by hooking his fingers into the front of his jeans – yes, they did brush against that deliciously hot base with that – and clashed their lips together hungrily.  
  
Stiles knew he wasn't thinking, but he was burning up. The urge for more pulling on his insides, the butterflies turning into writhing small snakes of desire. The long fingers did manage to quickly undo the belt then fumble with the jeans until he shoved his hand deep inside. He groaned satisfied (and a bit like dying) from the heat and the hardness he found there. His brain felt like short-circuiting from the sensation as Derek's velvety warm skin slid into his hand. In the next moment he gently pulled it free and also bit and suckled on the other man's bottom lip.  
  
He loved this. He loved the passion, the hunger, the taste, the scent, the stubble burning his skin, the heat of the other body and that throbbing hardness fitting so perfectly in his hand as he was slowly but firmly pumping it as they were kissing like there was no tomorrow.

Still grinning, Derek let his mate pull him closer, feeling the dip of cool fingers brush along his erection, on purpose no doubt, so he pushed his slender hips against Stiles' to grind together while they were kissing.  
  
Their kissing mirrored their needs. It was frantic and hungry, sucking on their tongues like starving men needing a taste. Derek moaned into the kiss when he felt a hand just push inside of his tight jeans to grip him fully and pull him from his pants into the cold air of the room. It did nothing to lessen the heat of his hardened flesh, instead he moaned into their kiss, his hips giving a little thrust when the hand started moving up and down his length. Like before, everything was forgotten and maybe they had waited too long because it felt like they were burning up with this intense need to blend together.  
  
His hands were on Stiles' arms, running up and down before moving to caress the muscular chest, finding the nicely developed pecs and nipples to brush his hands along. His thumbs caressed the hardened nubs, intending on getting his hands on what he could scent was an urgent and hard matter going on in his mate's pants. But he didn't get much of a chance. Stiles, clever as he always was, used his magic to feed his strength and Derek found himself whirled around and pressed against the door. It made him growl playfully, nipping at Stiles' lower lip but even those pulled away. The wolf frowned.

It was so hot. Not just (seemingly) the temperature of the room, but the way they were touching. How Derek was touching and teasing him, making his body get covered in goose bumps. The rubbing of his sensitive nipples sending hot jolts of lust into Stiles’ own groin, his pants getting too tight from it. Not that he minded. Instead – he unwittingly – used enough force to get Derek plastered against the door with a soft thud. Stiles was surprised from his own strength only for a moment before he pulled back enough to grin into the green eyes, his own hands quickly working on opening his own belt and jeans, but he didn't push them down just yet. It was enough for him to ease the pressure for now.  
  
No, his focus was on the cutely frowning wolf and he didn't waste any more time. "Oh don't worry... you're gonna love this just as much as I..." Stiles promised. His lips and teeth found Derek's warm neck for sucking up a few marks of his which would disappear way too soon, he knew. But it didn't stop Stiles from letting his lips and tongue slide down to one hard nipple, returning the previous gesture with the difference that he was licking, sucking and lightly biting on the hard nub. His hand never stopped massaging him, smearing pre-cum down the impressive shaft. Stiles also loved the fact that Derek was this hard only for him. He was doing this to Derek and _no one else_.  
  
Arching his back, Derek pushed into the touches when his nipples were licked and nibbled on, uncaring of the sounds they were making – the TV was very loud now anyways. There was a steady leaking of pre-cum smearing along the hand as the younger man kept up the stroking of his uncut cock, making it firmly stand up. He had been the one to make the decision to have sex, initiating it by pulling Stiles upstairs and it felt freeing. To want to do this, to feel arousal and not feel ashamed, to be encouraged to try whatever he wanted and have somebody eager to explore with him. Not once had he felt uncomfortable or dirty, it was all natural, nothing forced.  
  
By then Stiles dropped to his knees and met the other man's gaze with his playful one, making it pretty clear what was about to happen... And then his tongue darted out and licked along Derek's length. The taste coaxed a satisfied moan from Stiles, some of his magic sparkling against Derek's skin like golden dust as he kept licking him with long even licks. Like a hungry big cat playing with his dinner.  
  
Then he all of a sudden opened his mouth wider and sucked nearly half of it in his mouth with one go. Not gagging on Derek just yet was something Stiles was proud of, but it didn't stop him from continuing the bobbing of his head, the small satisfied sounds resonating through the hard shaft between his stretched and moist lips.

Derek’s head thudded against the door hard when his mate dropped down to his knees to lick him, and for a moment bright sparks of pain traveled along the back of his neck as he half-laughed and half-moaned at being reduced to the clumsy one. The magic acted up as well, little sparks of pure heat added to the feeling of a warm, wet tongue and it was only the strength of his muscles in his legs that kept them from buckling when Stiles decided to fully go down on him. Warmth surrounded him, taking him deep and he couldn't help but moan loudly at that.  
  
Fingers found strands of hair to tug at, but he didn't lead the moving of Stiles' head, he let him set the pace of how deep he could take it. "Don't jerk off, got other plans for that," Derek warned with a rough voice in case his mate had plans to use the opened up jeans of his own. They seemed to find themselves in this situation often where they were half-dressed when having sex, mostly because they either did it in places they could get caught at or were around people to get caught by. There was something erotic about still having clothes on, the rough scratching of the denim along his legs and testicles. With having a daughter, he had taken to wearing tight boxer briefs even though he preferred going nude.  
  
Leaning against the door more, Derek sagged downwards somewhat, as much as the pants let him, to open his legs more and ease off the pressure.

The tasty cock in Stiles’ mouth muffled a light laugh from Derek's awesome sounds. They sent a pleasurable shiver down Stiles' back each time, also making himself proud for being able to coax such – louder than expected – noises from his man. Like in everything, Stiles was usually the louder one, but it seemed sex with him was becoming an exception for the usually quiet wolf. Which made the younger man's chest swell even more with pride. Looking up at Derek again, seeing him already so wrecked was even better than in any of his wet dreams and fantasies he had had of this gorgeous male.  
  
He slid the hard shaft out of his mouth only when he heard Derek's demand. He could've ignored it, push against it and do what he wanted, because he doubted the other would stop him, but he was curious about what the Hale had in store for him, so he obeyed and stayed on his slightly protesting knees while his hand worked his saliva further down on the hard cock. And boy, it was an exciting sight and feeling for Stiles! It wasn't the first time he was sucking Derek, but he still couldn't get enough of it. He doubted he would ever...  
  
"Can't wait to experience those plans. But first..." Stiles winked up at him, understanding the meaning of the body's shift in front of him, so he pulled the jeans lower on the muscular thighs, the tight briefs coming down with it too. Then he just took a moment to appreciate the sight, to feast his eyes on Derek. "Did I mention before how beautiful and hot you are?" he asked, moving forward a bit as he gently angled the shaft towards Derek's tummy so he could lick and suckle on the heavy balls, moaning from the salty taste and the intense musky scent that filled his nose. He was far from innocent as he closed his eyes, long eyelashes fanning across flushed cheeks, and was enjoying his treat to the fullest. He made sure to give some thorough attention to Derek's balls with his lips and tongue while his hand kept slowly jerking him too.  
  
The winking, the saucy looks thrown his way while Stiles was on his knees before him, it was almost too much. Especially when being bared like that, touched and caressed. Praised for his looks even though he was leaning against the door with his pants pulled halfway down as he used his back for support and to remain standing.

Being called pretty or handsome or beautiful, it happened often, even from strangers. It rarely had the effect people thought it would have because he never knew how to react to it, but Stiles... he didn't mean it in the way so many meant it. He had seen inside Derek, had touched his soul and known the Hale long enough to know his personality by now. And he still thought he was beautiful and that, that meant more to him than all those compliments combined. He flushed, leaning his head back to attempt to hide it as his balls were getting attention.  
  
From Stiles’ actions it was clear that he loved sucking cock and that he had had some practice in it in the past too. It was no secret that he had male lovers and truth be told, it showed from the small satisfied noises too that he enjoyed this form of sex a lot. Like with pretty much everything, his whole focus was on pleasuring his mate, wanting him to enjoy this – and maybe wreck him for everyone else. (Not that it was likely that there was ever going to be anyone else but his mate for the rest of Derek's life. But it couldn't hurt to try doing that, right?)  
  
"Love your taste and scent so much..." he said hoarsely then licked his way up on the underside of the cock, tracing a vein with his tongue before sucking Derek right back in, letting him slide to the back of his throat. He made sure to hollow his cheeks and wrap his mouth tighter around him with each bob of his head, glowing eyes glued to the face swimming in pleasure.

Stiles knew what he was doing, and he was good at it, he took Derek deep, made him wet, caressed him to stimulate him even more. The human went for it eventually, bobbing his head and sucked at the same time, hand wrapped around the base to guide the movements. He looked beautiful with thick lashes framing his eyes, his mouth and throat bulged obscenely, spit dripping down his mouth as he took the thick erection. Derek almost forgot to breathe watching him like that, his hips moving slightly with little jerks while pleasure was building. He wasn't as pent up as he had been their first times so he was able to hold off longer but considering their time and the fact he wanted to take care of Stiles as well, he didn't fight it for too long.  
  
"Stiles, I'm about to..." As if the tight coil of his body wasn't even enough warning, or the way his breathing hitched. It wasn't even seconds later that he painted the back of his mate's throat, body shuddering in pure surrender. There was no knot, he carefully controlled it from popping.  
  
And then he remembered he should breathe again, leaving him panting against the door, the human's lips slick with his cum so he slid down to his knees to cup Stiles by the back of his neck, kissing him to taste himself. The salty bitter and frothy feeling of his own release coating his tongue. It made it easier to crowd over his mate, making him lie back on the carpet with a werewolf hovering over him. He spit on his hand, a glob of saliva and cum to reach behind himself, finding a very hard cock to coat it with.

Stiles was expecting the warning coming soon since he could feel and hear just how much Derek was tensing up. He was ready, though, and swallowed eagerly, drinking the essence of his mate with delight and satisfied moans around the spurting cock until there was nothing left. He wanted to lick Derek clean, chase every last drop until none was left, but he wasn't allowed. Not that he would protest against the new program. He went with it, moaning into Derek's mouth as their tongues met, sharing the remaining cum in a dirty and wet kiss.  
  
His cock was painfully hard by then, throbbing under his loosened pants. The steady hand on the back of his neck though seemed to ground him enough to gain some control over his body, which laid back, pulling Derek with him as much as he could. He loved the wolf from this perspective too. Blocking out the whole world with his wide shoulders, his full attention on him, eyes hazy – traces of red in the irises – stubbly cheeks flushed and body more relaxed from the orgasm...  
  
"Holy crap!" Stiles groaned nearly as loud as Derek did before. The slick palm wrapping around his aching member did that. Eyes rolling back into his head, he arched his back and his hips tried to buck up into the firm grip. "D-Derek!" he panted with the man's nearly overwhelming taste still in his mouth. His nails dug into the rippling muscles and his whole body shuddered. The touch of a mate was special and in that the books were right.

"Shhhh," Derek told him, his thumb brushing over the head to spread some of the pre-cum around the skin to wet it properly. His knees were around Stiles' hips, one hand still at the back of his neck. "Keep it down." He loved seeing Stiles like this, giving into him now, spread out like a feast for the wolf to devour. Eyes closed, needy pants gasping from the lips which were still breathing out the smell of cum. Derek's pants were now stuck on one leg because he couldn't straddle his mate if he still was trapped in the jeans-cage.  
  
For a brief moment he wondered if he should warn Stiles of what he was about to do but he decided against it. Even though the human was probably going to get very loud very soon. Using his own relaxed after orgasm state, he guided the slicked up erection, pressing it against himself. It was probably too dry and too soon, there had been no preparation but he was werewolf, he'd heal and he wanted this. At first all he did was fumble, it wasn't as smooth as he had been aiming for but once the erection was past the first ring of muscles, the rest of his body opened up to allow for full penetration all the way. Derek quietly shuddered, feeling the coarse pubic hairs pressing against his ass-cheeks, his insides a burning path of fire and he didn't know if it was because of the magic or because of the no prep.  
  
It felt good, the pain was a way to feel and it healed far too quickly to fully enjoy the benefits of the pain but.... now he could enjoy the benefits of the surprise sex he sprung on his mate. His eyes were full on red now as he looked down at Stiles, making sure he was okay with this as well.

Stiles was literally speechless and he had to remind himself to breathe. In and out. Just breathe. His body tensed and as the surprise ebbed down somewhat, his mouth opened on a strangled noise, veins popped out on his neck from the effort to keep it low. He didn't expect the surprise sex to take such a turn, but he put up no protest, even if for a moment the burn and tight hotness seemed to be too much.  
  
As a shiver ran down his spine, Stiles exhaled long to release some of the tension and forced his eyes to open and feast on the muscular body over him. Taking him. Keeping him pinned against the floor. Capturing his painfully hard erection, which kept oozing like crazy, certainly making the upcoming sliding motions easier. But for now – while Derek's ass was still getting used to his size, Stiles grabbed onto his hips firmly. For a moment he wasn't sure if he wanted to stop him from moving or making him move. Those few long moments while their bodies were just locked together, frozen, only their panting breaking the silence of the room, Stiles looked into the red eyes.  
  
It was funny how dreading that color of alphas has changed for Stiles during the years. And it all started with Derek. Back when he first became alpha, then Scott got his own red eyes to make Stiles get used to the fact that not all alphas were homicidal psychopaths. Now... now he loved the red eyes of this wolf – especially when he was looking down at him like this.  
  
He didn't care that they could hear the TV from downstairs or that his dad was in the house. He didn't care that his skin was probably going to get some carpet burn, or that they weren't completely undressed. He focused on Derek as a few amber-colored tendrils were visibly and slowly crawling forward onto Stiles' collarbones and shoulders as his magic was awakening from being physically one with his mate. He kept a firmer grip on it than before, though, and as he divided his attention between keeping it steady and watching Derek, his nails dug deeper into the warm skin as he began slowly circling his hips to make more room for his own cock in the depths of that maddening heat.

For a long moment they had both been quiet, panting through the feeling of Stiles being encased by Derek without any kind of warning that it was going to go that way. It had been too much too soon but it felt so good, to have that thick hardness inside of him, to have the firm grip of his mate's hands on his hips in an almost bruising hold – if werewolves could bruise for long, to feel the nails press into his skin. They weren't sharp enough to do more than the hint of a promise to gauge. Stiles had probably kept them blunt and short for his job, while Derek's nails were short because he used his hands too much to even need to clip them.  
  
The magic made itself known again, trickling along the skin but not yet breaching the wolf, restrained to Stiles and it was curious how it seemed to swell each time they had penetrative sex. As if them making love was like a battery to make the magic load to full capacity or over it. The two of them were breathing harshly, eyes locked, sweat coating their skin in a light sheen and then Stiles moved. A slow little hip shimmy to create movement, testing the way the erection was gripped tight and making the muscles relax more.  
  
Derek put some pressure on his knees to move up, barely enough to be considered a move, only enough to be able to sink down and spread the wetness he had felt. It was like taking a fist up there without the proper lubrication, far more pressure on his walls and it was a feeling he decided he liked. Breathing out harshly, he repeated it, slowly, sitting up more so he could sink back down and take it a little deeper. Not once did he look away, mouth opened in a soundless gasp because it felt different to go so slow, to keep eyes locked and watch every reaction play out on that smooth-skinned face.  
  
It was difficult to remember breathing as he watched Stiles, siting up to let the erection slide out almost all the way just so he could very slowly sink back down and watch the human's mouth open on a shiver of pure arousal. It was unreal that they could do this, that he could have Stiles beneath him like this, render him silent. It was a heady kind of feeling.

The man underneath could feel the magic thrumming in his veins, right under his skin, making it seem to glow a bit in a golden hue for those who had eye for such things. He was also under a different kind of magic or spell as he was watching Derek in awe. He loved this for more reasons than one. Like the fact that Derek Hale – his mate! – was finally slowly riding his dick on his bedroom floor (yes, he had such a fantasy as a teen too!). Or because the wolf felt... more relaxed, more curious than his usual self, so for a change Stiles stayed silent and let him experiment with what and how he liked. Derek had told him that sex wasn't a main priority in his life before and that he didn't explore it that much. Well, until Stiles, it seems. But he did recognize that this was good for both of them.

For Derek it was both a healing process and a way to tune in more with himself (to discover an until now mostly unknown side of him), and a way to open up for his mate too, strengthen their bond. (There was no coincidence that sex was considered a powerful exchange of energies with the right person.) For Stiles it was getting pleasure from it, of course, but more importantly getting the chance to see Derek like this...  
  
One hand stayed on his hip, slightly helping Derek, the other sliding up onto his side and stomach, tracing the flexing muscles, playing with a few hairs here and there. A few sparks ran along his arm from the tendrils and over to Derek's warm skin like a gentle greeting, not trying to overwhelm or anything like that.  
  
As Derek fell into a kind of slow rhythm, Stiles' hips joined in, making them move in perfect sync, panting his pleasure, heart beating faster but kinda in time with Derek's. His hands never stopped holding and caressing his side, stomach or thigh. His encouraging eyes slightly glowing and never leaving the red ones. There was pleasure and something far deeper and gentler in them.

Stiles' magic looked like golden veins simmering under the skin, much like how it looked when Derek pulled pain, but with magic there was this static load in the air, making hairs stand up with touch, creating goose bumps. This wasn't sex, this wasn't mating, this was something more than that, with the way they moved in sync. Stiles met upwards as soon as Derek would grind down, the human's feet firmly planted on the floor to have more strength in the hips and the Hale hovered over him, impaling himself as slowly as he could with these soundless gasps.  
  
The burning in his ass had made place for the feeling of being full and slick and he regretted that he couldn't see the erection disappear within him, he could only feel it and see each hip roll reflected in his mate's face.

"I'm going to ride you until you fill me up with magic and semen," Derek croaked out breathlessly. He could go on forever if he needed to, focused only on that cock firmly lodged inside and the way Stiles looked at him.  
  
Maybe it wasn't just the magic awakening, but it was also Derek's sexuality. Exploring with Stiles was going to be amazing. Each time they even just kissed it was more intense than the last time and never boring or repetitive. He could never get enough of this! He might be thinking of investing in a cock ring to keep Stiles hard until he was begging for release while Derek rode him on the floor. It was impossible between them to last for long, their bonds too intense to not give into that curl of pleasure but since he had come not long ago, he wasn't in a rush and hoped to keep Stiles inside of him for a while longer.

"Jesus fuck, Derek! The things you say..." Stiles said on a desperate voice, his whole body shuddering with pleasure, not to mention his cock throbbing hard from the hoarse comment. Not that Stiles minded it. Such (and dirtier) talk was a major turn on for him and it showed in all the reactions of his body. The comment was also sobering a bit for him from being under the spell of watching Derek growing (pun intended) in his sexuality. Yet it also pushed Stiles deeper under. "Yes, please... I want that," he glimpsed at the marked forearm to see the rune there. He knew they weren't going to connect that way because there was no need for that ritual, but he could find a way to make his magic do the trick for Derek.  
  
"You know that... having sex is a good way to practice my control? So..." he panted, sliding his hands from Derek's hip and thigh onto his ass to squeeze it hard "the more we do it... the better for our bonds and my control..." he laughed hoarsely and slightly out of breath, giving Derek a slightly harder buck upwards. Two can play this game, as they say...  
  
Concentrating a bit, he loosened his grip a bit on his magic, seeing from the corner of his eye as the tendrils grew faster and more of his veins began shimmering in amber. This opportunity invigorated him again and instead of staying in the mostly passive role, he took action in his hands too. Namely, the firm butt that he kept kneading for a few long moments then reached up to take hold of Derek's nape.  
  
"Make sure you get hard until then, because I want your come marking me as yours again," he whispered against Derek's lips then kissed him. Slowly but deeply at first. The second his palm made contact with the wolf's nape, more sparks ran down on Derek's back.

The reaction to Derek’s words wasn't missed, and he wasn't going to be good at the real dirty talk, but if Stiles liked the way he said directly what he wanted, he could do that. He wanted to do that, just to hear that hitch in his voice when he cursed out his pleasure from hearing it. As his ass was grabbed so Stiles could fuck into him a little harder, he groaned out a breathless chuckle, his thumb caressing the mole-dotted face. "I wouldn't want your control to be lost so we should do this daily. To help you."  
  
The hands went from his ass up his back to grab his nape but instead of caressing the short hairs there, the fingers pressed at him to push him down into a kiss. He wanted to protest that even though he was slightly hardening against Stiles' body, he had just came and even a werewolf body needed a moment to recuperate. But the Hale was too busy kissing his mate to protest and the promise of staining Stiles with his come was a very tempting one. The more often, the better so their scents would soak and mingle even into the pores of their skin. Maybe even lick it off Stiles and tell him not to shower. That thought made his dick chub considerably though it didn't do the trick fully. No, that's what the magic did.  
  
The golden tendrils shot along his back in a flow of lava, tickling at his skin before they soaked into him to settle into his belly in a swirl of pleasure. The warmth caressed down to his groin, causing a rock-hard erection faster than any spell or medication ever could, if medication would work on a werewolf.

"I should have known you'd make sure." They were both so well-matched, unable to be passive in their mating, no matter the roles in bed and that is what he loved about it. Derek had never been attracted to submissive persons, not for himself. He wanted the confidence, the cockiness, the bossiness, somebody able to deal with him and not let him bully them with his blunt behavior. Stiles was that, and more.  
  
Sucking on his mate's tongue, he gave into the magic prodding at him, letting it flow as it pleased within him as long as Stiles would remember to take it all back before they disconnected.

For a while Stiles was too busy kissing Derek (and himself) silly. He only broke their deep passionate kiss to come up for air, by then his hips meeting each downward slide with some harder and a bit faster stabs from the best angle. They were still moving in perfect sync, their movements passionate and in a way fluid.  
  
"A daily practice of this is something I'd like very much..." he grinned up at his wolf, eyes a bright amber color. They slowly moved down to watch one hand press against the middle of Derek's broad chest as his fingertips turned the same color, making some swirls run across the wolf's skin, glowing there as they sunk under, slowly fading. It made him feel... so strange. But from the good kind of strange. It took him a moment or two to realize that – if it was possible at all – his magic felt... 'free' and 'happy' to be able to roam free in his mate, who was so accepting and... 'compatible' with it. The young emissary didn't know how he knew this, but he could... feel it that this was the case. He smiled kinda fascinated by that then that smile turned into a dirty lopsided one as an idea came into his mind and he glimpsed up at Derek while his fingertips stroked down the flexing abs.  
  
"Well of course I'd make sure you give me what I want in return of me giving you what you want, Derek..." he licked his own bottom lip to wet it, just as his slightly glowing hand wrapped around the moist and once again rock-hard cock. The magic waited only for that moment to repeat what it did on Derek's chest – but now it spread across the captured cock and hot groin. The anticipation made Stiles' own dick throb again and he held his breath as well, watching Derek's every reaction.

"Not just this, daily practice of everything," Derek corrected even though it was considerably harder to think, his mind fuzzy and focused on what was happening to his body. It was a good kind of fuzziness created by the magic flowing into him from the golden-tinted fingertips caressing along his chest, warming the hard muscles. The moment he had let go, it seemed like the golden lava was eager to get acquainted with his body again, like an entity feeling at home within him, greeting him like an old lover with a warm hug flooding him. He didn't know why it was that way, the way they were so compatible and at ease but it had to be a good thing considering the magic was part of his mate.  
  
The werewolf paused in his movements when the hand wrapped around him, pulsing magic into him in a way that took his breath. Pleasure made his stomach flutter and he didn't think he could get much harder than he was at this very moment, it felt like bursting, with how he went from hard to ready to nut with only the grip of fingers on his flesh. Speechless, Derek moaned, a deep sound in the back of his throat, almost like he was dying from pleasure and that wasn't maybe that far from the truth. "Not yet, almost... when you're... ready."  
  
He wanted a few more rough and hard thrusts, so he clenched around Stiles to give him the hint in a way his voice at the moment couldn't. A shuddering breath left him and he had to lower his head in an attempt to breathe as his body shivered and his eyes flared almost ember too.

Stiles momentarily forgot his own need and deep urge to come. His focus was completely on Derek and his reactions and he was looking at him in deep awe. The "marks" of his magic on him were beautiful. They made Derek more... radiant and breathtaking somehow. The way he was so one with him, so ready for the final act pulsed through their bonds, through the touch he had on his leaking cock and trembling thigh. It was blowing Stiles' mind on a different kind of level.  
  
The clenching around him did the trick, though, and he moved without even realizing it. One moment he was lying on his back, admiring his mate so lost in pleasure, the next he was sitting up, one glowing hand still wrapped around him, the other stroking down on the sweat-slick back before resting on Derek's ass. Stiles kissed him again then, squeezing said firm bottom to make him move. Then he leaned on that hand behind him to get some leverage with his hips and bucked up harder than before. The slow magical slide of his hand on the shaft was probably like torture for Derek, but Stiles ignored that in favor of brushing their lips together again. But this time the initiated kiss was more demanding. Just like his steady hard thrusts hitting Derek's prostate, his magic soaking into his pores just as much as the wolf's scent in his.  
  
And from there it was a blur for him because he too gave into his pleasure – cock sliding in and out with ease, pants and moans being swallowed into the wolf's open mouth and his hand jerking Derek to the rhythm of his trusts. He was quickly right there too, his magic pulsing in both of them, urging them to become one and he broke the kiss for long enough only to look into those curiously colored eyes and groan between Derek's wet lips.  
  
"Come with me..." he whispered only that then he yelled his pleasure into the wolf's mouth to muffle the loud sound somewhat. The pleasure was blinding and like burning him alive. He had no control over his hips anymore, he was just exploding both physically and metaphysically. As his seed began flooding the pulsing tightness and his jerking hand felt the warning throbs of Derek’s cock ready to release, his magic washed over them both, burning away everything else but the feeling of _home_.

Unaware of the way the magic was crackling along his skin in the way it would do to Stiles, Derek’s focus was on his lover only, distributing his weight onto his knees so Stiles could sit up without having to deal with a werewolf squashing him. It made him bend a bit forward, the leaning over the human as they almost folded into one another without once losing the contact their bodies made. It changed the angle considerably, giving Stiles more freedom to thrust up harder, his prostate now the target of the thickness pummeling along it.  
  
Derek barely kissed back, his mouth opened to let his mate dominate the kiss as much as he was taking his body because he didn't even have the capacity to think about breathing, let alone kissing, his body gearing up for the big finale they both knew was about to come. The wolf's body was a long stretch of gleaming gold muscle, the globes of his ass flexing with every thrust it took while his erection thrived under the attention of the hand and magic. It felt like he was brought close to something that was going to be devastatingly overwhelming.  
  
Stiles panted into his open mouth, yelling so loudly that Derek quickly swallowed the sounds with his tongue, feeling the slickness leak out of his abused hole as the thrusts were nothing more than shivered shocks as the pleasure washed over him as well. The magic was like a flood, taking everything he had to offer, his come splattering between them, his head throbbing as much as his slowly softening cock did. It was mind-blowing yet again, maybe even taking their consciousness for a moment. All he could do was breathe into the equally panting mouth, body pulsing with the afterglow but his muscles didn't protest. They were used to Derek's limberness and his way of pushing his body to the max.  
  
Derek was pretty sure his voice was stolen, kissed and fucked away to beyond his grasp. The TV downstairs was even louder now, probably to drown out their sounds because they hadn't been quiet, more acted like men possessed.

It took Stiles a minute or two to be able to think more or less clearly again, but he didn't mind it at all. His body and magic were throbbing satisfied. The kind of pleasant tiredness started settling into his strained muscles that came after good sex. And this was more than good. It was... overwhelming and perfect. Each time it felt better and better with Derek and this fact alone was still blowing Stiles' mind. He couldn't get used to it. He never ever had a lover from either gender who could make him feel like this. Give this much pleasure and making every second so damn intense.  
  
Finally stilling his hips and the hand on the by then probably too sensitive cock, Stiles sighed satisfied and closed his eyes to concentrate on settling and pulling his magic back from Derek. He wondered if he might be a bit high from it now too, but otherwise continued what he was doing, watching as the golden lines and glow around his mate started fading. From the corner of his eye he could see his own amber aura brightening up – just like the tendrils along his back and shoulder area and the glowing of his eyes. He then muttered a few words under his nose, something he had read in the emissary book, to pull the magic back into him. It felt like gently pushing it towards his core, his Spark, then putting a lid on it. He found this particular ward very helpful with maintaining his control over his magic.  
  
Smiling at Derek, Stiles lifted his hand to lick some of the wolf's salty cum off his fingers, grinning playfully at him as he pulled Derek in with an arm for a proper kiss. He loved the weight of his man on his lap. Loved the feeling of his cock softening in that tight and now very wet heat. He especially loved that their bodies were still linked, his soul feeling all warm and fuzzy and light.  
  
"At one point your eyes were a mixture of red and amber. How are you feeling?" he asked after breaking the kiss and while running his fingers through Derek's hair then putting that arm around the broad shoulders to keep him close. He wasn't ready to let him go just yet.

Having the magic pull back, was maybe a relief? It wasn't that he minded it but it could be overwhelming as it makes thinking hard when there was so much of it swirling inside, focused on the pleasure they both had been feeling. At least after the orgasms, it had stopped pulsing with it as well. Now what was left pulsing in him was the soft cock of his lover, firmly settled within his warmth since they were both reluctant to move. There was a wetness coating inside, as a reminder of what they had just done. Getting comfortable in the lap, he kissed back hazily, tasting mostly himself on Stiles' tongue.  
  
Burrowing his face in his mate's neck, he inhaled his scent as spit-slicked fingers ran through his sweat soaked locks. They were a mess, a sweaty, come-covered mess. And he loved feeling like that, the way his semen was sticky between them, rubbing into their skin with the way they were pressed close. Even a human nose would be able to smell the sex on them now and that was a nicely filthy thought to have.  
  
"Somewhat overwhelmed." As in thoroughly fucked by Stiles in many ways. The magic had been a little too much but he wasn't as high as he had been yesterday, day before? He was starting to lose track of time with it all blending into one big event. "I didn't know emissaries can be pleasure conduits like that." Using magic to enhance the experience. It had certainly seemed eager to get inside of him. He wasn't exhausted though, pleasantly tired from an intense love making session, sure but not near passing out like before. It had been amazing though and he didn't regret foolishly surprising Stiles with unprepared sex. It had only added to the experience.  
  
"You?" The head didn't move, Derek kept his face pressed against the long lean neck to give the skin a kiss.

Stiles' eyes were closed and he shivered and smiled from the scratchy kiss and hot breath against his neck, raising goose bumps on his sensitive skin. In response his arm around Derek's shoulders tightened, long fingers stroking the warm skin lazily. His other hand slid down along the wolf's spine, resting on his ass.  
  
"Same here. Mind's kinda fuzzy still, but it's a good kind of light-headed feeling," he murmured, leaning his head on Derek's as he was still so lost in his neck and scent. "I think it's possible because we are mates too and my magic is so compatible with you and our bonds are strong ones," he shared his theory as he didn't find much about that in the emissary book either. "Or maybe it's a property I can thank for being a Spark type of emissary," he hummed, enjoying Derek's closeness, warmth and scent just as much as the lingering scent of sex and musk and sweat. "I love it though. Makes me feel so much closer to you..." he whispered, leaving out that he also felt closer to that certain warm and fuzzy – gradually growing – feeling that was Derek's and he could feel it through the open bond so easily. It always warmed him up too, because it made him feel special and worthy for this man.  
  
He moved Derek a little bit by his ass so his now soft cock could finally slip free, sending a small shudder up Stiles' spine, but he ignored it and rather slid his fingers to the wet entrance. He needed to feel it. Feel his own mark on the well-fucked wolf. Biting his own bottom lip, he made a small satisfied sound as he felt some thick wetness oozing out of Derek – just to be gently pushed back into the loose hole by two of his fingers.

There was a noise of disappointed protest when Stiles moved enough to let his cock slip free, Derek was a fan of keeping them inside for as long as possible and it hadn't been nearly long enough in his opinion. However, the cock was replaced by fingers scooping up the come oozing out to push it back in. The digits slipped in with ease, he was open and wet enough to invite them right in. It made him moan because it was a very possessive thing to do, wanting to keep the semen inside by plugging the puffy hole with fingers.  
  
Gripping Stiles' shoulders, he adjusted his own body to give more access to his mate while he kissed the bitten bottom lip, sucking it into his own mouth so he could dip his tongue in for another deep kiss. Of course he knew Stiles was possessive, almost like a wolf. He had named his own jeep and had never gotten rid of it for one. He stole Derek's clothes and looked all smug when Derek ended up wearing some of his, he kept trying to mark the Hale in ways that wouldn't heal and kept rubbing himself against him because he knew wolves scent-marked. Derek's way to show off ownership was far more subtle but he basked in the attention being given to him when Stiles needed to claim. If anything, he completely loved the shamelessness in Stiles always finding ways to keep on marking.  
  
"I'd keep you inside of me forever if I could." It felt like he could never get enough of this, of them sharing their bodies and their love, that lust being flamed so often when sex hadn't been important to him before. And now he was hooked on Stiles, hooked on connecting in every way possible. 'All mine' those fingers said as they were stuffed deep inside.

The grin that blossomed on Stiles' face after their kiss was smug and satisfied at the same time. He loved how much Derek loved his possessive side and he also loved that the wolf let him be like that with him. Catching Derek's bottom lip to lightly tug on it before letting it slip free, Stiles lightly moved his fingers in and out to spread and feel his seed a bit more. It was such a rush for his ego every damn time. Taking control like this at times always felt empowering because it meant that Derek trusted him enough to allow it. His trust and consent were two things that Stiles kept close to his heart because he had worked hard to earn both. They were that sweet prize at the end. His treasured secret trophies.  
  
"That's one of the most romantic things you've ever said to me," Stiles leaned his forehead against Derek's, the arm from around his shoulder moved so he could caress a stubbly cheek with closed eyes. "But I am always inside you... here..." he slid his hand down onto the center of Derek's chest. "As long as our bonds exist," he murmured, rubbing his nose along the other's, smiling, eyes still closed. "As long as I am yours and you are mine," he added like an afterthought.

The fingers moving in and out of him in a lazy pace made slick sounds, the semen pulled out to be pushed in again over and over, preventing his opening from tightening up. It was distracting to be used like that while Stiles talked to him but listening to him kept his muscles loose and pliant. It hadn't been meant in a romantic way, it was a heat of the moment comment of wanting to have sex all day long with Stiles if possible. So it had been meant as raunchy but his mate certainly knew how to spin it in another direction with practiced ease. Stiles was, and had been, very good in using his words.  
  
"You are mine," Derek growled, because that was not going to be unclear to anybody. Stiles was his as much as he could be his, as much as he was Stiles'. The human decided to show him that by kissing his breath away, letting his emotions bleed through, the love he was feeling, the fondness and absolute way he enjoyed what they were doing and had just done.

Stiles’ possessiveness was still there, but slunk back into the background in favor of another slow and sensual kiss. It lasted for minutes, Stiles taking his time to explore every nook, taste, his emotions bleeding into his moves, but he didn't mind opening up to Derek to the degree he never did with anyone else. Sitting there on his childhood bedroom floor with his lap full of mate and making out lazily like teenagers (after amazing sex) was something that quickly became one of his favorite things to do because it meant he could get lost in said mate.  
  
So completely in fact that he didn't even hear the footsteps so the knocking on the door froze him up – secretly glad that he didn't accidentally bite Derek's tongue off.  
  
"Hey, lovebirds! Melissa called. They'll be back in around an hour with Beth. I suggest you clean up until then," the sheriff said through the door on a quite amused (and in the know) voice before walking back downstairs, obviously not waiting for an answer.  
  
"Awkward..." Stiles giggled after the initial shock, his cheeks and ears burning as if he was caught in the actual act.

The footsteps were no surprise, but judging from the way Stiles stiffened, Derek should have warned him? Nah, not happening. He would have if he had thought Noah would open that door but it had been locked and the father had known exactly what they were doing, nobody wanted to be in that awkward position of being caught in the act. But he should have pulled away a little because Stiles had clamped down on his tongue, luckily without teeth. "If we open up the window, we can take our time showering."  
  
Reaching behind him, Derek pulled the fingers out of him, causing the wetness to trickle out after all. The fingers were guided to Derek's mouth as he sucked them clean, tasting himself and Stiles. He swirled his tongue around them, giving his mate a look.

"We should invest in a plug," he informed almost casually, loving the idea of keeping the semen inside of him for as long as possible.

"Oh god... Fuck..." Stiles thought he died a little both from his fingers being sucked clean and that casually dropped comment. They both added to the 'you are mine' statement that was still echoing pleasantly in his mind from a moment earlier. It was crazy how much Derek could wreck him with one action or comment of his. It was another thing on the long list that the younger man loved about him. "Or in two... I love your cum in me too, you know," he grinned and stole another kiss to taste himself on Derek's tongue too.  
  
"Alright... you go start the shower while I open the window and get us some clean clothes. Though... I have to admit that washing your scent off me is an idea I'm not particularly fond of. I think our bonds are giving me more than just the ability of borrowed healing. It's turning me a bit into a wolf too. I can smell myself on you too now," he chuckled, slapping Derek's bare ass. "Come on, move..." he urged and waited for Derek to climb off him.  
  
His own limbs slightly protested when he got up too. The hardwood floor didn't do any favors to his knees and he had some carpet burns, but he didn't care. What they did was worth all that, and more. He also let it slide that Derek could've warned him about his dad coming upstairs. Not that the sheriff didn't know exactly what they were doing before.  
  
Opening the window as suggested, he watched his very naked mate soon leave for the bathroom – the dance of those toned muscles a sight to behold for sure. He couldn't stop grinning under his nose as he gathered up some clean clothes and snatched one of Derek's T-shirts for himself too to wear. A joined shower was the perfect dessert to their little bonding session before the little hurricane would return home and demand their undivided attention.


	3. 6: Truths and Training - part 3

**6: Truths and Training – part 3**

The day had been spent playing with Elizabeth, potty training her, groceries... The usual things Derek had been doing since he had recovered enough to take care of his own daughter again. Nothing exciting and yet there was a calmness to it he hadn't had in a long time. It’s why he hadn't minded it. The toddler had grown in Hell and he had learned to cherish every moment he had with her. Only difference was, they now had the company of Stiles. The youngest Stilinski had officially taken leave of absence of work until he could talk about transferring or maybe joining his father as deputy. A job Derek had looked into months ago for himself but with his thick record, nothing like that would ever be available to him. Stiles loved to work, the challenges of cases, the rush of solving things, so Derek was going to be the one to stay with Beth until she was old enough to go to school.  
  
They had an early dinner with Noah attending for a change because he was the one babysitting the little girl while Derek and Stiles were off to train the human for his emissary duties and spending the night at the loft. It was unsure which of them was the most reluctant to part ways with Elizabeth. Derek just didn't like the idea of not knowing when he was able to take care of her even though she was excited about the sleepovers and various adventures she was going to have with her babysitters.

They had decided to tell her that daddy needed to do some alpha business and nothing more so it wouldn't make her think that either Derek or Stiles was sick. Even though it meant they were going to be more at the loft than with her. Because Derek being sick would be too damaging for her, she was already crying and clingy each time her dad looked pale from lack of sleep.  
  
Armed with the books and bags of clothes and food, they arrived at Deaton early evening because the man had to work even though it felt like he wasn't much of a vet in the past, too busy dealing with the supernatural.

"You two look well-rested," Alan greeted them as he closed and locked the door behind them. And that little smile of his told Derek that the older man knew exactly why they looked so well-rested so he flashed a grin with all teeth proudly. Yes, they had used their time off well.  
  
"Now Derek, your part of the evening will be last since you'll be out of it if Stiles does his training this evening well. He’ll have gathered up enough magic to increase what you're used to."  
  
The wolf nodded because he was fine with watching as the two druids worked. So he moved off to the side, hopping up on the metal table to get comfortable.

From Derek, Stiles looked at Deaton expectantly. It was clear that excitement was buzzing under his skin, making him unable to stand or sit still. "So what's on today's agenda, Doc?" he asked, drumming his fingers on the metal table close to the books.  
  
A faint smile was playing in the corner of Deaton's mouth seeing the young emissary so eager. "First of all, we discuss the books. You can ask if you have questions regarding anything you two have read."  
  
Stiles nodded and sat down on one of the stools, turning from side to side with it as he was thinking for a moment or two then started firing off the questions that came into mind. To some Deaton provided his usual vague and cryptic answers, to others he elaborated. There was also a particularly bugging question Stiles hesitated to ask for a while then he did it anyway.  
  
"So... in the emissary book there's a whole philosophical chapter about how an emissary should stay impartial with the alpha and the pack they ties themselves to..." he paused, rubbing his smooth chin then drumming his fingertips against it.  
  
"I think I know what you want to ask," Deaton seemed to have mercy on him, or he just simply wanted to move things along. "For a long time it was tradition that emissaries stayed neutral, a step away from the alpha and the pack. It was easier for them to maintain their neutrality. I was like that to the Hale pack too in the past. But as times have changed, some preferred to be closer to the pack, even live with them. In your case that's inevitable. Not just because you are mated too to the alpha, but because you've always had a strong link to Derek and his pack, no matter how big or small it was. It makes it thinking over a situation and giving advice without your emotions clouding your judgment harder," he explained and also smiled a bit. "But your personality and being is also a Spark with the most untamed and powerful kind of magic emissaries can have. I doubt it would've happened anyway."  
  
To that Stiles snorted but nodded in acknowledgement. "I wouldn't be able to stay in the shadows like you do."  
  
"No. But it's fine. You'll find the balance this way too. With practice. Which we have to start with now. Did you try any of the wards yet?"  
  
"Yes. One that helps with control over my magic."

"Thought you might choose that at first. Did it work?"  
  
"Yes. I could pull it back a bit faster and more securely after we... Yes, it helped," he shrugged, not going to feel embarrassed about being sexual with his mate. Deaton knew that about them anyway, so what'd be the point?

Derek had been relatively quiet. There hadn't been many questions about the books, not since Stiles asked a few of what he had been wondering about as well so he was content to let him do the talking with the vet. Listening and storing the information given. After that came the practice. Which was mostly basic spells involving a glass of water for the water element, feather for the air element, dirt for earth and of course, a flame for fire. The human was told to do little assignments with them, familiarize himself with harmless small spells to all the elements. Derek's face was unreadable but he didn't like it when Stiles was able to spark a flame in his own hand. Maybe Stiles realized it because he had turned his back on Derek, even though they had agreed that the wolf was going to learn to deal with it.  
  
Easing him into it might be the best way, one day at a time. They had enough going on without Derek freaking out over a tiny little flame. Deaton did throw him a thoughtful look which he ignored for the sake of not wanting to talk about it and he was allowed not to – for now. They all knew it was going to be a thing soon because it was part of the training they were undergoing, it was needed to help Stiles control his magic.  
  
The practice with the element-based exercises went smoothly enough since Stiles had dabbled in such basic magic manipulation before. Obviously it went the fastest with the fire element, which felt much easier for him because of the nature of his magic. Still, when he felt Derek's uneasy feelings, those bled into him too, knowing how much the wolf hated fire. It made him turn his back on Derek and he quickly put out the flame in his palm, that sensation of unease putting a damper on the pride he previously felt for being able to create that flame. He swallowed hard but didn't comment on it in favor of moving on.  
  
"Now we're going to work with mountain ash,” Deaton announced. “You’ll need to learn how to make it as well as cast it. You will make a small batch and use it on Derek."  
  
Now that got the wolf’s attention as he scowled at the vet. He hated mountain ash. To touch it felt like being hit with a wave of pure electricity and white hot fire and to be trapped within a circle was to constantly feel that energy thrumming. It was in a way draining even though it didn't harm, it repelled.

"Don't get it on me Stiles. You won't like what happens then." It sounded like a threat, because it was a threat in a way.  
  
"Stiles needs to see what happens if it does, so he'll be careful wielding it and he'll know how to use it as protection. It's important for him, Derek."  
  
"Don't sound so happy about it," the Hale grumbled as he sighed and nodded. If Stiles needed to do that, then they would do it. "Only if there's a way to get it off me easily. I don't want my healing botched for long."  
  
"There is a spell for that." Which meant there was a way to get it off, but it wasn't making it clear if that spell was going to be used. Not many knew that mountain ash was so much more than just a barrier to keep supernaturals out. In a way it could be like mistletoe for werewolves. Like what happened to Gerard when he was filled with mountain ash at the time of the bite. It wasn't deadly like wolfsbane, it was however very damaging.

Derek's reaction to the next task with the mountain ash didn't help on Stiles’ feelings and confidence either. The "threat" made Stiles press his lips into a thin line and his whole being became more... careful as he mentally kinda pulled back. "I don't need to throw it on him. I know what it does to him. Remember? I threw the jar of mountain ash on the Anuk-ite. It encased it in a shell of mountain ash. I believe it would only differ a bit when thrown at a werewolf, wouldn't it?" Stiles asked, obviously trying to protect his mate from harm even in this controlled environment.  
  
"True. You have experience with mountain ash. The Anuk-ite and also that successful circle you had completed around that club to trap Jackson. But the Anuk-ite was a special case. For other supernatural creatures the effect of throwing mountain ash at them can differ. In general it's a compulsive circle when used as a barrier around someone or something. Like a house for example, and you've seen wooden cases made specifically to keep supernaturals away from its contents. When in dust form it is thrown at for example, a wolf, the effects can be more offensive when you fuse your magic and intent with the ash."  
  
"Like throwing a small bomb at them to push them back?" Stiles asked with a raised brow.  
  
"Fundamentally. Yes."  
  
"I refuse to hurt Derek like that. Are you crazy?" Stiles huffed, glaring at Deaton. The instinct to protect his mate getting stronger in him.  
  
The vet paused and searched Stiles' eyes and seemed to accept something because he finally nodded. "It seems then that knowing the theoretical part that it can be done has to be enough with this. You can try it out when there's real danger. Your bond is already too strong even for the idea of hurting Derek. Good."  
  
Was this a twisted test? Stiles didn't work himself up on it just visibly relaxed from not having to hurt Derek and let himself take a deep breath, exhaling it slowly to calm down his kinda "pissed off" or rather "offended" magic.  
  
"It doesn't mean you don't have to learn how to make your own mountain ash and how to quickly draw a working barrier around you or something else," Deaton warned and moved to one of the cabinets to take out a bigger wooden case.  
  
"Fair enough," Stiles mumbled and watched with curiosity as the man brought the case to the table and opened it. He could feel the by then familiar magical buzz of the rowan tree the case was made of. Once Deaton opened it, he saw small dead branches of the same kind of tree. "Are these from the Nemeton?" he asked, reaching out to let his hand hover over the branches. He heard whispering in the back of his mind, that strange tainted connection of his to the magical tree humming like static in him.  
  
"Yes," the druid said quietly, his full attention on Stiles' reactions. "But you can feel that, am I right?"  
  
"Yes. It's... unnerving," he admitted, the idea of touching the branches making his stomach knot with an uneasy feeling.  
  
"These are some of the last branches of the Nemeton after it was cut down. Your tie to it is reacting to its closeness. It should be alright to touch and work with it," he said, handing a pair of latex gloves over. To Stiles' questioning look, as explanation the vet nodded towards Derek. "You don't want to accidentally get any on your mate later."  
  
"Right..." Stiles mumbled and put the gloves on with two distinct snaps. Deaton meant that the ash could stick to his pores even after washing his hands. "You should also teach me that spell that can call back the ash. It will be good for recycling purposes too. Okay, what's next?"  
  
Deaton chuckled low on that and nodded in agreement. "Alright. But first, you'll have to take a branch and grind it in a mortar. I'll guide you along the way how to add black salt and your fire magic and intent into the powder to make it work more effectively."  
  
"Roger that..." Stiles said then carefully took a branch. Touching it through the latex made him feel... nothing in particular. Good to know. He should keep this bit of information for the future. "You said this is part of the Nemeton. What will you do when you run out of these branches?"  
  
"Mountain ash can be produced with this method from any kind of rowan tree, not just a Nemeton. So as long as there are such trees around, there should be no problem in re-stocking your supplies. I wanted to work with these branches because the ash produced from it will be more powerful thanks to its source. Now... cut it up into smaller pieces and place them in the mortar. Then you'll have to make it burn into ash with your magic. That way it fuses with the ashes. The black salt comes afterwards to the mixture, along with a spell to work your intent to protect into the finished ash."  
  
Stiles nodded that he understood, but swallowed hard again, knowing that he'd have to "expose" Derek to more fire. But maybe it was going to be okay just seeing a little flame from the other side of the room. Right? With a small sigh, he began working on cutting up the branch with a small handsaw, focusing hard to do everything right.

Mountain ash was good, it helped protect them as well, it had kept Melissa safe for many times for example, and it stopped many supernatural creatures. But to watch it being made from the branches of the Nemeton itself was unsettling in a way. Derek could touch the wood of rowan trees just fine, it was the ash that was the problem. For example, Stiles knew how to wield it and in principle the ash would act as repellent when thrown on somebody. But if an unknowing human would throw it, thinking it was sand, it could act that way and for a werewolf, getting it inside the body would create illness. Not death, but a serious weakness. Wood infused with mountain ash he'd be unable to touch, a bat with mountain ash could do damage, metal cuffs melted with mountain ash would be impossible to get out of. Most hunters used electricity and wolfsbane but they were getting more creative lately. Except for older hunters like the Argents and Winchesters. They stuck to what they knew.  
  
The two druids worked well together, focused on their task so Derek had moved from the metal table to a chair in the corner, back to the wall. It was more comfortable, it made him feel less like a patient and since he was here to observe, he preferred doing that from a corner. It's how he watched and followed others, by sticking to the sidelines, blending into crowds, foliage and walls, hiding in shadows because he could see from a far distance. He was good at being silent, he could go without speech for days and not even Scott had picked up on him there. Then again, Scott hadn't been the most aware werewolf around. He'd notice Allison, Kira or Malia from miles away but not others because his nose and heart had always been focused on the one love of his life. It could have gotten better now that he was in LA living the life of college student and band member but he had also pulled away from his life as werewolf so...  
  
They called, from time to time, Derek hassled him to be careful, Scott would accuse him of mothering and if they met up, Scott would drag Derek along on wolfsbane fueled drinking binges, smoking special weed, going to clubs and bars. To get Derek outside into the world. Or so Scott would always claim but Derek knew it was more to prevent real talk happening. Maybe with Stiles back, the true alpha was going to be more willing to talk to somebody.  
  
While Derek was deep in thought about various topics, the other two were busy burning the wood. Stiles was shielding the flame as much as he could, keeping it small while Deaton frowned thoughtfully, throwing Derek looks from time to time. He wanted to say the flame was fine, to not worry about him. But Stiles could sense his emotions and he'd know it wasn't fine unless Derek would block him off and that was something he had promised not to do. So he gave a look to Deaton and stayed in his corner, forcing himself to watch the flame and not have negative feelings towards it.

Just a flame, right? Nothing special about it. It wasn't going to come to him and harm him. It wasn't going to burn the clinic down. It wasn't going to melt the pale mole-dotted skin. The scent of burning wood filled the room and he could almost hear the imaginary screams. He knew what his family had sounded like while they were dying. Peter had been so courteous to force his memories on Derek to remind him what he had done, to remind him revenge had been needed. He hadn't been able to sleep well for months after that, the haunted memories there each time he had closed his eyes.  
  
So he stayed in his corner and gritted his teeth and told himself it was fine. Stiles was safe. Stiles was fire. He loved Stiles so he should love fire. It helped, a little. But he was still glad when it was done, when Stiles had spelled his own pile of ash, combining the salt molecules with the ash to create the familiar black hard little grains. Right, time for him to play big bad wolf so Stiles would be able to either trap Derek or himself in a circle.

Stiles had to close out the struggle he could feel from Derek through the bond and also had to remind himself not to close off, that it was a small step for his mate to get used to the fiery nature of his magic. Small steps. Baby steps. It was good for Derek. It was like a mantra he kept repeating to himself while he divided his attention between creating his first batch of mountain ash and that mantra. It wasn't a complicated process, but it was a basic one for sure.  
  
While finishing up the process, he thought about talking with Derek regarding the remodeling of the loft. He'd need a workshop of his own where he could safely lock up his stash of herbs, books, magical concoctions and items he was going to use in the future as emissary. Perhaps one of the upstairs rooms where the spiral staircase leads would be fitting to be turned into his private space. It was better thinking about that than letting Derek's feelings get a better of him and mess up his concentration.

The Hale stood and cracked his neck, rolling his head to let the transformation wash over him. His eyes flared red and he charged at his mate.  
  
The tingling at the back of Stiles’ neck made the fine hairs stand on end and he lifted his head, gloved hand digging into the ash. He sensed it first. The nearly magical shift in the air around Derek. The barely there slight pull through their bonds. By the time there was movement from the corner where Derek had retreated earlier, Stiles was spinning around on his heel and without thinking threw the ash in the air above his head. His speed surprisingly matched the wolf's and the ash formed a circle around him and Deaton on the floor just before his mate could reach him with a clawed hand.  
  
Stiles' expression was part surprised, part serious, the amber glowing lightly in his irises as he met the red alpha eyes from close, but still separated by an invisible wall.  
  
"Very good. You are quicker and react instinctively. Not overthinking it is key. You have to feel the magic, you have to know you can do it. There's no problem with the amount of intent you seem to put into your actions and spells," Deaton said while Stiles was still staring into the red eyes, unmoving like frozen in the moment.

It was the very reason why Derek hadn't given a warning, because then Stiles would overthink it, worry about hurting the wolf. Deep down he'd know not to harm him. Derek had complete faith in that instinct and it's why he had charged full on without holding back. The worst that would have happened was Derek grabbing his mate by the shirt in warning but that didn't happen. His clawed hand met with a barrier zinging along his skin and he pulled it back immediately with a grunt at the pain it caused. The alpha smirked at Stiles with approval, dipping his head in a nod of respect. It had worked perfectly. Not that he had doubted it. The beta shift retreated and the red eyes faded back to their green.

Stiles allowed himself a small proud smile for being able to perform the barrier then he lightly frowned down at Derek's hand. He could not just see but also feel when it made contact with the barrier. Probably because his own magic was fused into the ash, keeping it connected to him. Plus the mate bond. Of course he knew that the pain his mate felt was small compared to the amount he had endured before, but it still felt wrong that he had hurt him this way.

"You could have trapped Derek, risked harming him if the circle was small. Yet you didn't, you chose the least harmful way on instinct. Very good," Deaton complimented the young Spark, pleased with what he was seeing. The raw talent was there, and it was working smoother than he had anticipated, most likely as a result to the bonds with the Hale alpha. It gave him strength and more control. With a wave of his hand, the vet broke the circle so he could show the spell needed to recall the mountain ash. "It is best to write down the spells you need, you will remember them in time and I'm sure young Derek here knows them by heart but he will not always be around."  
  
Derek nodded in agreement because yes, his memory worked well but he didn't want Stiles to depend on him with this as well, it was too dangerous. Alan slid the book over to the younger human to show the spell while the werewolf took a few steps back.

Stiles was pulled out of his thoughts by Deaton's compliment. His old self would've probably let it go to his head and chirp about how awesome this was, but the present day Stiles just simply nodded and watched the vet break the circle while listening to him. Without a word he went to his bag to fish out a leather-bound black book and undid the clasp on it.

"I know. Like a grimoire for witches where they write down their spells," he nodded in understanding and pulled the pen out of his book's inside holder. "I've already started one for useful spells and my notes."  
  
"You are full of surprises, Mr. Stilinski..." Deaton smiled approvingly, in turn earning a smug little grin from Stiles as he leaned over the book to study the spell that could call back the shattered mountain ash.

"You're going to trap me this time,” Derek chimed in. “You druids all make the same mistake: protecting yourselves instead of trapping the threat. What if they decide to patiently wait because you can't go anywhere, or they decide to throw weapons?"  
  
The druids were not used to being warriors and fighters, so of course the initial instinct was to defend and to trap another was a form of attack. But it was needed in battle and if possible to get away by throwing the mountain ash at the enemy, then that should be the first move.

Derek's voice made him look up at his mate, though. "Hey, I didn't trap you because I didn't want to hurt you. But otherwise the main role of an emissary is to protect the alpha and the pack, not go offensive. You have a point though and you know me enough that I have training I can use besides magic," he grinned, meaning the weapon concealed by Derek's looser shirt by the small of Stiles' back. He would be an idiot to run around Beacon Hills unarmed. The only exception was when they took Beth to the store and the playground. He felt a bit uncomfortable carrying a gun around a toddler, but he guessed he was going to have to get used to the idea because they were going to live together.  
  
The mention of the gun made Derek shrug because sure, it was one way to defend himself but it wasn't needed if he used his magic right. Why trap himself to use bullets if he could trap others and get away? It made no sense to Derek that Stiles would focus on protecting him if he could protect all with a reverse way of the spell, as Deaton had said, they weren't the typical Alpha and emissary pair.

"You protect yourself before you protect me, because I'm alpha werewolf and you're human. If you die, I die. And that's not something I want to negotiate on."  
  
It wasn't that Derek considered Stiles weak, but it was a fact Derek would heal faster from things Stiles would die of and Derek would be unable to fight well if he had to worry about protecting his mate as well so he was adamant Stiles would train himself. At least he didn't fight it, he pointed out that he had a gun but he wasn't unwilling to do the spell the other way around.

"True that. Now let me study this spell before I trap your gorgeous ass in a circle," he winked at Derek, amused from the face and Deaton's small sigh that he got in exchange. The spell itself wasn't a complicated one and he quickly understood how it worked. The few ancient druid words basically activated the magic fused into the ash and pulled the particles back to the druid by that. Like a magnet.  
  
It didn't take long for him to finish copying the text and drawings and once he was done, he closed his leather notebook and stood with a fistful of ash already in hand. He winked at Deaton then turned to Derek, taking up a defensive position. "Alright, my big bad wolf. Let's see what you've got..." he gave his mate a lopsided smirk.

Waiting patiently with his arms crossed until Stiles was done recalling the mountain ash, amused at the defensive position the human took, armed only with a handful of ash, which seemed deceivingly harmless but the Hale knew better. He didn't bother shifting because that's what was expected. Instead he jumped into the air, intending to pounce.  
  
Stiles didn’t expect that, that was clear with the way his eyes widened and took a step back. It was a good move, giving himself more room to throw the ash because it wasn't as easy to trap a werewolf in the air. Stiles could handle it though, he was used to handling the ash and had practice in both magic and in being attacked with his detective training. It showed with the way he reached for his gun, hand wanting to go behind his back to get it but since his hand was clasped in a fist, or perhaps remembering it was Derek in time, he didn't get the gun out, he used what he was supposed to use.  
  
The ash was thrown, not against Derek's body but above it and it fell in a circle on the floor, but since Stiles had to anticipate his landing, it failed to grab the alpha and Derek pounced on his mate with a laugh, arm wrapped around Stiles to keep him from hitting the floor. There was that stupid romantic moment in films where they were grinning at one another like idiots as time ticked on and Deaton sighed, loudly.

"Let's try that again, shall we?" he demanded in a not so subtle way to break up the lovebirds. Derek obeyed, with a chuckle, releasing Stiles as the human called his ash back.  
  
He repeated the move, so his mate would learn how to use the ash on an enemy pouncing from the air. This time, Stiles seemed to realize to focus on stepping away fast enough to anticipate the landing, letting the ashes whirl around on the floor to form a circle. It was a small circle, too small for the werewolf to pull back so instead of landing gracefully, it was more of a crash landing as he attempted not to hit the invisible wall, only to stumble fully into it with his back. It pushed him forwards, so he hit the other side too and he ended up on his knees, breathing heavily because that hurt. Everything was pins and needles.  
  
"Maybe a bigger circle next time." Deaton suggested with a somewhat amused expression and Derek raised his eyes to look at them.  
  
"You think?!"

Derek's words about protecting himself first were rattling in Stiles' mind as he grinned at his trapped mate. He was right, of course, that's why he didn't protest. The young emissary let that sink in then broke the barrier with a flick of his wrist, his other hand calling the ash back as he murmured the ancient words. This time he made sure to gather it in his left palm so he let his shooting hand free. It was a rookie mistake he had noticed the first time he automatically reached for his gun. From now on he will keep this small but very important detail in mind too.  
  
Stepping to Derek, he leaned down offering a hand to pull him up. "Sorry about the small circle. Let's try this again. You have to admit that aside from the pain this is kinda fun. We should add this kind of physical training to our schedule too," he suggested with a wink then let Derek's hand go, tipping his head up and retreating further from the table to put more distance between them.  
  
Usually with training, Derek was the one kicking ass and then when he ended up fighting for real, he got his ass handed to him, so this was new for him. Not that he minded to have Stiles use him as proverbial punching bag. The more they did this, the easier it would be for the human until it was something he could do with ease, like breathing. It had been the reason why Derek had been so hard on his betas in the past, because back then there hadn't been time to let them ease into it, danger was around them and they had to learn in a crash course. Training Stiles to learn to defend himself against supernaturals combined with his magic wasn't needed to be rushed, so far there hadn't been a threat. But Stiles was thinking of a whole other kind of training and he snorted at that, ducking his head.  
  
The snort from Deaton told them that he caught Stiles' drift. He was probably going to get fed up with the hints of their sexual life and such, but Stiles didn't care. Serves him right for withholding things from them for years.  
  
Stiles' eyes shone up, amber meeting red as he kept them on his opponent. Adrenaline was pumping in his veins, making his senses sharper, more sensitive to every move his mate did. This time too he was expecting the jump. It always fascinated him how graceful Derek could look doing it and how far he could jump. But now he didn't let it distract him. He stepped back and threw the ash in the right moment, willing it into a circle – a bigger one this time – around the area the alpha was going to land on. Stiles grinned at him both with satisfaction and happiness because he felt he got a grasp of it now.  
  
"Perfect. I'd also recommend regular training with your mate too. It helps you two work as a team or rather one unit easier on the field and in face of danger," Deaton walked closer, examining the barrier with closing a hand to it. "It should come as naturally like the muscle memory that activated for you Stiles when he pounced the first time. You both can exploit that instinct in battle too," he added. "Your barrier is stronger than the average and not just because of the Nemeton's ash," he murmured satisfied then walked back behind the table.  
  
Stiles nodded and broke the circle to free Derek and call back the ash again. He dumped it back into the mortar and watched Deaton start to pour it into a flat transparent plastic bottle.  
  
"You should keep this on you at all times. The plastic is enchanted not to get deformed or break and it will also contain the scent of the ash so it can stay hidden until you pull it out," he explained and handed the flask-sized container to Stiles once he was ready.  
  
"That's a clever trick," he nodded in appreciation and as a 'thanks' too.  
  
The only answer was another small calm smile to that. "Alright. I think we should enter the last act of the night. Are you ready, Derek?" the vet gave the wolf a pointed look, of course asking if he was ready to start working on his resistance against Stiles' magic.

Attempting to remain serious because Stiles kept sending him cheeky looks, the werewolf nodded to Deaton that yes, he was ready to do this. They were prepared for it, the loft was ready for them and Stiles knew what to expect dealing with a high Derek so might as well get it over with. For him, it was going to be a wild ride. Stiles was the one having to deal with him but maybe it wasn't so bad this time, considering he had his share of magic yesterday too.  
  
Rolling up his sleeve to uncover the rune for Stiles to use, Derek didn't bother putting chairs together because he thought they should do it sitting down on the floor to prevent one of them toppling over. The vet pointedly slid another spell for Stiles to write down in his new book. It looked like it was going to fill up quickly.

"You might feel a backlash from this as well, Stiles, we need to increase your magic in order to give more to Derek. That's what this spell does and we're only using it for training. We're only expanding Derek's ability to channel your magic in case you do gather too much, to limit the risk for you both. At some point you will both transfer it easily with a clasp of the arms."  
  
Which made sense to Derek because this was all in case of having to fight, to be prepared should it happen. To not get caught with their pants down and die for their arrogance of not training. The more he was able to take, the more Stiles would be able to draw from him in case of a large spell which would exhaust the human. He had tried that once with wolfsbane, attempting to take small dosages and increase it to build up a resistance. But he had to stop that because there was never enough time for it, never had the time to be weak. He was willing to be weak for Stiles because it was only temporary.

The detective nodded and looked at the spell being shown to him while flipping his own notebook open on the table. Humming under his nose, Stiles' brown eyes were moving fast on the lines, a light frown appearing on his face. "You want me to unlock more of my awakening magic? Is it wise to meddle with that? I mean... you said I would probably experience such surges in the future anyway, but..." he cut himself off. That reaction showed the other two that caution was another thing that became a bigger part of his life. He wasn't so reckless like as a teen when he sometimes ran into situations head first and then improvised, thanking his lucky star for often helping him out in the last minute. Now he was more level-headed when it came to serious situations and he could thank a lot for his combat training in that.  
  
"It is inevitable," Deaton nodded calmly, watching the new emissary's reactions. "To experience such a sudden surge for the first time, it is better to do so in a controlled environment with help around," he waved a hand towards himself. "I'll step in if something goes sideways, but I have faith in the ability of you two. You, Stiles, have shown surprisingly quick progress when dealing with your magic. You've endured nearly a week of separation pain. You both have read it that the separated new mates' emissary usually doesn't last that long. But you are a Spark. And most of all, you are also _you_ ," the vet smiled nearly fondly at Stiles at that point.  
  
"An irritating, stubborn and hyperactive idiot?" Stiles humored him, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"I wouldn't use those words. I meant that your natural tendency to size up a situation and quickly act upon it with your full focus will guide you with your magic too. You feel what's right and wrong. Let your magic show the way, but keep it reined in. Remember that you are the vessel, the wielder, let it flow through you, fill you. If you resist such surges, it's more damaging to you both mentally and physically. Let your body accept as much as it can and slowly channel the excess magic to Derek. Like when you balanced you two out the other night."  
  
"I think I get it what you mean," Stiles finally nodded then looked back at the book for a long moment before he began copying the spell into his own, quickly memorizing the words. Once he was done, he pushed up the sleeve of his borrowed shirt to the elbow to bare his marked forearm then joined Derek on the ground, sitting opposite him.  
  
"Connect to him before you use the other spell," Deaton warned, earning a snort from Stiles which sounded suspiciously like a 'DUH!'.  
  
"I'll try to be gentle," the youngest man said with a dirty smirk to Derek as he clasped his hand on the wolf's forearm and began the usual chant to open up that channel between them. The runes warmed up on their skins, but aside from some magic lazily trickling through the link, nothing else happened.  
  
Satisfied, Stiles then took a deep breath and cleared his mind, closing his eyes to recall the Gaelic words of the spell. He was never sure if he pronounced them right, but the intention was what counted. (Also, the fact that they were written down phonetically in Deaton's book helped too.)  
  
He turned his focus on the inside, searching for the Spark within. It wasn't hard to find it anymore since it has grown significantly and because he's been using it a lot lately. Once he "saw" the amber fiery mist with his inner-eye, his lips automatically formed the words, the urge to say them out loud building in him. At first it just made the Spark flicker and pulse, the golden mist stretch out, beginning to swirl. Then he pictured unlocking and breaking down one of the invisible barriers between him and the Spark as he kept uttering the words faster and a bit louder, command bleeding into his voice.  
  
Its effect was nearly immediate. The Spark got brighter, pulsing faster and it suddenly grew upwards like a flame before expanding and drawing in magic from their surroundings. It warmed Stiles' body up and he could feel it growing, sizzling, boiling under his skin, painting his veins amber, his head snapping upwards as his spine tensed, straightened, eyes glowing bright, his magic – like a second aura – expanding around him like an explosion, filling half of the room just to pull back somewhat and swirl around him like a whirlwind, making his hair and clothes move as if they were blown by a breeze. It didn't hurt, it was more of a dizzying warm feeling, like when alcohol suddenly kicks in. It made him drunk and high on magic. Making him want more.

This had to be like watching a tornado form right in front of you and you know there is no way to run it off, it is going to swipe you off your feet and swallow you whole. That's what it felt like for Derek to watch his mate right in front of him gathering up his magic and adding more. Where was the more even coming from? Has that been hiding deep inside? Just how much was in there? A whole lot it seemed. It reminded him of one of those X-Men films, watching a mutant power up. It was beautiful and it awed him to feel the air go static with magic, air being sucked up as it took up all the space it could get.  
  
Stiles looked happy, looked completely overwhelmed in a good way and Derek knew how it felt. If it was making the druid feel like that, then yeah, he was about to get slammed, hammered, high. It somewhat worried him that he wasn't even slightly afraid. What if he was going to get used to the fix? What if he was going to crave it? He should be afraid of that at least. But no, there wasn't even an inkling of worry because he knew neither Stiles nor the magic would harm him like that. It wouldn't damage him for longer than momentarily.  
  
His green eyes glanced at Deaton who was off to the sidelines, watching and observing the way Stiles had a practiced grip on the werewolf’s raised arm, the way the runes were glowing brightly in preparation. The electric static in the air rose to a crescendo, stealing Derek's breath away in warning, hearing the familiar words of the chant to siphon some of the magic to him. His arm was warming up as the golden veins flared up, gradually trickling higher to spread in a crackling static. It pulsed, like boiling water being pumped through him along with his blood, to his heart, to his head, spreading and exploring. His body swayed, the human's tight grasp didn't let up because they weren't done yet. Stiles was still attempting to spread out the magic between them, but Derek was a goner at that point.  
  
His entire body was alight with golden red lava, pulsing and swirling and heating him up in a rush of pure headiness. Head thrown back, body sweaty, he felt like he was drifting at sea, kept floating by invisible hands in a sea of warm nothing. And then... a rush of more, eyes going from green to that ember again, their bodies a mirrored mass of golden veins. If they were to explode, he'd be fine with that, explode in a rain of starry magic and forever light in the darkness of the sky.

Getting lost in that high was easy. Remembering his task took effort when all his senses were heightened and on fire. Stiles felt like his whole being was on fire, but that wasn't really the case. But he slowly remembered Deaton's advice and let the magic accumulate then flow through him, pushing at the limits of what his body could take. When he reached that point when he felt like bursting, exploding like an overfilled water balloon, the words slowly changed into the chant that was – for now – needed to be said out loud to channel the excess magic.  
  
Despite the fact that he was focused on them, he could feel the druid in the other side of the room relax from that change, the shift in the magic-filled and ozone smelling air. Stiles could feel it in his every pore too. The shift between the two spells slowed down the gathering of the magic until it stopped and waited, pushed and pressed against his physical form. It was starting to get more than unpleasant, but before it could turn into pain, Stiles showed the way to his open connection with Derek, pushing it towards the rune on his forearm. The magic ran along his arm like a race horse, wanting to gallop and jump right into Derek.  
  
 _Pull in the reins! Stay in control!  
_  
He focused on that, but didn't try to overdo or overthink it, just got a firmer grip on it, slowing it down. After all, he promised Derek he was going to be gentle. Or at least as gentle as he can be. So instead of letting his magic slam into his mate, it rushed through their arms and kept filling him steadily before it toppled over once when Stiles' control faltered for a second. His brightly glowing eyes were on his mate by then, lips mumbling the chant as he reached out with his free hand. He slid closer to Derek without noticing it and slid his fingers onto his nape to pull him closer and press their foreheads together. He kept Derek there, closing his glowing eyes and not stopping the chanting.  
  
 _Slow down. Don’t overdo it._  
  
As an idea swam across his dazed mind, Stiles altered the lines of the chant, working in the ward that helped him tame and close up his magic earlier. He never tried to combine spells like this before, but he was confident he was going to be able to do it.  
  
It didn't take long for it to take effect, making the mass of magic slow down, some of it reverting, like a disturbed current, to flow back into him. His chest and body still felt a bit too tight for the new amount, but it was pulling back towards his center nonetheless, his Spark melting it inside, storing it. It felt as if his body made more room for it. It was still a tight fit which would take some time to get used to, but he managed to mostly balance it out then slowly break the rune connection between them.

Breathing heavily, Derek was barely aware of the sharing stopping since he was overflowing on magic himself and it was going to need time to settle and be something in the background, stored. Something Stiles could take if he needed the extra boost but for now it roamed inside of him freely, making him feel high and drunk at the same time. He knew Stiles was there, he could feel them close but it was all swirling in colors and sounds and it all didn't make much sense.  
  
He opened his eyes, only to have them widen when he realized they had their foreheads pressed together and Stiles was way closer than he thought. There was no need to ask him how he was doing, if anything, that big wide smile that bloomed on his face was answer in itself and his pupils were blown wide.

"Hi," the werewolf crooned happily, wanting to pat Stiles' cheek but he was uncoordinated and he ended up patting an ear instead. "You smell so good." It was obscene, the way he pressed his face against the pale neck of his mate and took a long inhale before he licked it. Simply ran it along the salty skin with a happy sigh. "You taste so good."  
  
Deaton cleared his throat, he had seen Derek in many situations like bleeding out on his table, poisoned, tortured, turned into a teenager. But to see him so drugged up was almost too intimate because the Hale usually wasn't so openly affectionate or smiled like the sun was shining out of Stiles' skin. Clearly the increase of magic had its affect as they had anticipated, it was why he was so adamant they would do it now. It would strengthen the bonds between the two but it made them also prepared for when it was needed. It was better for Derek to be high for a couple of weeks when there was no danger, than to have to experience it in battle and be useless.

"Stiles, how are you feeling?" For a moment the druid had been worried that the magic was going to do harm, it was a lot that had been released all at once and Stiles wasn't used to it either.

Stiles wasn't completely sober either, but he was focused enough to be able to think clearly as he giggled on Derek's behavior and the lick that raised goose bumps on his skin. "I'm happy to hear you enjoy me," he grinned from ear-to-ear, putting an arm around Derek's broad shoulders protectively and to give the relaxed body some support if he needed it. "Just don't melt into a puddle from me," he added, gently rubbing the high alpha's back before turning his head to look at Deaton.  
  
"Like my meat suit is a size or two smaller, but I think it'll be fine once it settles," he said truthfully. "I'll take back a bit from him once that happens to tip the balance back," he promised.  
  
To that the druid nodded. "Good thinking. You're going to be good at this," he mused, clearly impressed, which was a rare look on the usually calm and collected man. "I didn't expect you to combine the spells."  
  
"Seemed like a good idea. I felt that they were compatible and that it was going to work," Stiles shrugged, gently caressing Derek's nape, an automatic grounding motion for both of them.  
  
Deaton nodded in acknowledgement then turned around to go to the cabinet with the books, picking out a couple more. Without a word he put them on the metal table then started packing away the things they have used during the night. "I believe you both are in need for some rest. You two worked hard today, we made good progress. I'll see you tomorrow night after I closed up the clinic."  
  
Stiles took that as the dismissal it was and nodded, starting to help Derek up from the floor. "Alright and thanks, Doc. It was... intense," he grinned before taking his bag into which the vet so helpfully packed away his things and books to read.  
  
"It won't get less intense, I can promise you at least that. We still have a lot to do. Read these at your own pace. These are more for you. Write down your notes and questions and we can go through them. Are you fit to drive?"  
  
"Will do and yes, I'm fine. Drove in worse condition before," he smirked and put the bag on his free shoulder, his other arm tightening around Derek's waist as Stiles reached into the very affectionate wolf's front packet for the Camaro's keys. "Come on, my big bad wolf, it's time to go. Say goodbye to the Doc," he chuckled, already heading towards the door with his mate.

"Bye, Doc," Derek chimed with an enthused wave to Deaton, pushing his hip against that of Stiles’ when the human was busy searching his front pocket for his keys. If he had been sober, he would have protested at the ease in which the other was willing to drive the Camaro, especially when he was clearly affected by all the magic as well. But at the moment he's got his arm slung around his mate and walking seemed to be the biggest chore of the evening. Why was everything tilting so much? Was the ground even horizontal anymore?  
  



	4. 6: Truths and Training - part 4

**6: Truths and Training – part 4**

Reaching out with his hand, Derek ruffled the hair close to him, which happened to be Stiles' head, noting it was getting a little long but he kind of liked it. It was all fluffy to touch.

"You're having this amazing glow to you right now. I can see your magic." The human was surrounded by ember waves moving around him like the sea in gentle flows. But as he tried to touch it, it would dissipate and not adhere to him at all. The magic was supposed to like him so why was it moving away?  
  
While Stiles unlocked the car, the werewolf sprawled against it, as if he wanted to hug the vehicle, sighing contently against the black smooth paint, watching his warm breath fog it up. "I really like this car. Do you like this car? We need to get another one." As long as he was keeping this one too, he didn't want to part with it and the loft had so much parking space that it didn't matter. He could buy hundreds of cars.  
  
"You know, my jeep had exploded so I had lost it, and my ex crashed the other Camaro, on purpose. To hurt me. But I didn't care, I stole it anyways." He was being helped into the car, the leather seat creaking as Derek settled into it. Yeah, it was a good car. Smelled nice. "I can still smell our sex in here. Is nice."

Stiles couldn't contain a few fits of giggles of his own while he was going through the motions of safely getting Derek from the animal clinic into the car. Yes, he could feel the effects of the magic too, but it was nowhere as strong as on his mate. He was just giddy and couldn't stop grinning from watching and listening to the other man rambling about random things that came into his mind. He was kinda cute like this and something Stiles would never ever get used to, he knew.  
  
From the corner of his eye he could see that extra glow and the lingering magic around himself too. It was the small portion he couldn't fully lock away and it kept oozing from him a bit, but at least it was harmless. Either way, he kept concentrating on making sure Derek was comfortable and he even put his seat belt on for him before pressing a kiss against his lips and closing the passenger side's door just to move around and slide behind the wheel.  
  
"Yeah, I always liked this car too. It's very... you," he chuckled under his nose and once his own seat belt was on, he stroked his mate's cheek with the back of his hand, a fond smile playing on his lips. "Maybe one day we can buy another one if you want to. Until then I'll stick to my own Jeep," he winked and started the car, concentrating on driving a bit more than usual – not just because of the slight light-headed sensation that lingered, but also because it was Derek's beloved car. The fond memory of seeing him drive it the first time came back into Stiles' mind. Even if back then he was still scared (and disturbingly aroused by the mysterious man), he found the combination of the muscle car and... well, the muscular guy hot as hell.  
  
"Hey, you said you've cleaned the car thoroughly to get rid of the smell of the sex we had back there..." Stiles grinned amused but kept his eyes on the road. Thank fuck it was already late and there was nearly no traffic by then as the car purred steadily and quietly under them. It wasn't the first time he drove it, but the whole experience was still definitely a shocking difference between his jeep and the Camaro – how smoothly it was eating the miles and taking in the corners. Or just how easily it was to speed with it, for that matter. Right now he paid very close attention not to do that, because even if he was connected in the sheriff's department, he didn't want any of the cops to stop them right now. It would be an awkward situation to explain their state.

"I lied, I didn't want to use bleach on my leather seats," Derek informed him easily, a giddy grin on his face while he watched Stiles drive his car. He didn't even bother to look outside, his whole focus was on his mate who looked radiant with the color of magic swirling around him.  
  
It was strange to be in a moving car when the world was whirling around him already. It gave him a sense of vertigo he rarely experienced, making his head spin. It wasn't in a bad way, it wasn't painful, he didn't feel sick, he felt more than fine to be honest. Lightened of the load of everything because he barely could remember how to walk, let alone focus on the pain he was always carrying with him. The seatbelt kept him in place or he probably would have been half in Stiles' lap already, it was tempting not to put his head there. But after a few attempts of unbuckling ad not getting anywhere, he gave up on it. Instead the Hale put a hand on his mate's leg, wanting to keep in contact in some way.  
  
"It was Laura's car. She had left it in New York so I kept it. I know it's stupid to keep something like this when I could go to New York and grab our stuff from the apartment but I've never went back." He wasn't a sentimental guy, he didn't get attached to objects since he knew they'd be taken away at any time but the few items he did have, he guarded closely.

Derek laughed at the memory that popped up. "When she got it, I told her she was stupid for buying something so flashy, that hunters would easily pick up on it. She said that we were going to be noticed anyways so might as well do it in style." Derek was more the practical kind of guy but now he had a fondness for muscle cars, the least practical of all, though for being chased it was perfect, it could speed like no practical car could.  
  
His hand ran along Stiles' leg up and down in a caress, the older man marveling at the feeling of the jeans’ fabric.

"Oh you so gonna get it for lying to me once we get to the loft..." Stiles mumbled under his nose still amused and without any heat behind his words. He could also feel Derek's constant gaze on him as he kept shifting and winding the car through mostly deserted streets. He looked back at him only at red lamps. He remembered all the times they were in the same car – this, his jeep or any other – when he could only secretly wish for Derek to look at him like that, or stole glances of him when he thought the other wasn't looking. Now that it was "allowed" to do so since they were in a relationship, this small detail settled with a nice warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach. Just like how the big hand rubbing his thigh clearly fascinated made him feel too. At least that seemed to hold Derek's attention for a while and made him stop trying to open his seat belt. Werewolf or not, Stiles preferred his man uninjured and safe.  
  
"I didn't know the car was hers. I can see why you had kept it," he finally said after stopping by another red light and turned his face towards the still clearly high man. Stiles wasn't sure how much Derek would remember from the night after the doze of magic he got, but it was nice that he was talking about bits from his past willingly.

"I'm not sure if you know or not, but I'm so attached to my Jeep because it used to belong to my mother. Dad saved it for me until I was old enough to drive it. On my first ride I nearly immediately ended up in a ditch with it. That was the first time dad gave me a roll of duct tape to fix the damage because I had no money back then to get it fixed and he wanted me to take care of the Jeep on my own," he recalled that by now fond memory. "That's the real reason why I always refused to get rid of it," he shrugged with a serene smile and shifted gears before carefully giving gas to make the car move again.  
  
Noah had once mentioned that the jeep had been Claudia's, which had explained Stiles' obsession with keeping it. Unfortunately, duct tape wasn't the right tool to keep a car running and all these years of neglected care had no doubt ruined it all under the hood, even though the blue jeep looked fine on the outside. "We'll fix it up together, if you'll let me." Derek had been tempted in the past to replace parts but Stiles had never let him because he had claimed Derek would only make it worse.  
  
The offer to fix his car together made Stiles think and stomp down on his usual 'no' answer whenever Derek made an attempt to bring it up to him in the past. Things were different now and he could also afford to replace a few critical parts to keep his baby together. Or at least for a while he could afford it, but now he wasn't going to think about his finances. He knew Derek wouldn't mind paying for everything that needed to be fixed on the jeep, but ever since Stiles' first roll of duct tape, the car's been his responsibility and he did save up money in the past to fix things on it. But running with wolves and trying to save lives against supernatural threats put his jeep into harm's way more often than how fast he could save up that money. But maybe working on her would be another bonding experience between the two of them...  
  
They were getting close and he had to pay more attention to the dimmer roads in the industrial district where Derek's building was situated. It's been years since he'd been there and the fact that soon he was going to live there too started to sink in. Really sink in. It resulted in a few deeper and slower breaths.  
  
"Maybe one day, if you want to go, I can accompany you to New York to get what you think you want to keep from that apartment," Stiles offered softly after a while, but didn't elaborate not to bring down Derek from his high when he finally felt so light through the bonds. Like a constant weight was temporarily lifted from his whole being. Despite the high state, he kinda felt more... balanced like this and it made Stiles breathe a bit easier too despite the magic-induced tightness in his chest as his physical body and whole being was trying to adjust to the new dose.

The big building of the loft came in view, all dark because there was only the loft being used and even that one was abandoned. It looked like an unfriendly building but Derek knew they could make it work. Besides, hunters would be less tempted to think this building was in use. "We should, go to New York." It was easily agreed on right now, probably not something they'd be doing soon though. It was easy to agree when he didn't have the emotional range he would have had otherwise. He was too high to be wallowing in his usual man-pain. And the thought made him snort amused.

Stiles parked the car, the engine turned off so that meant he could get out. Only, he was left fumbling with the seat belt again, it just wouldn't budge and his fingers felt like they were too big to work right. Strapped in still, he sighed heavily, waiting for his mate to help him out here. Long fingers pressed and it released, easy as that, making Derek beam at him before he got out of the car. And what happened next was spectacular for a werewolf. The older man attempted to walk but with everything moving so much, he stumbled, ending up flat on the ground.  
  
Derek’s loud laugh echoed in the empty area and he made no move to even get up, he was too busy laughing his ass off from his own botched walking.

He wisely didn't react to the New York comment because of obvious circumstances regarding Derek's current state. But he made a mental note to come back to the topic later once both of them were sober. For now he found lots of entertainment in the sight of the big bad alpha lying on the concrete floor laughing his ass off. Stiles couldn't stop his own laughter either as he hurried around the Camaro to help Derek up.  
  
"Duuude. Careful!" he grinned, draping one arm around his shoulders to help Derek stand. "Hold onto me while I get my bag from the backseat then we go upstairs, okay?" he asked, pecking the warm – and probably still flushed – face, although it was hard to tell in the dim light. They should definitely get some motion-activated lamps installed, because okay, wolves could see well in the dark. Hell, even Stiles' vision seemed to have gotten better from his magic, but he had to concentrate to navigate a high mate plastered against his side and gathering his duffel bag. Before heading to Deaton, he made sure to pack some change of clothes for both of them and some necessities.  
  
"Don't call me dude," Derek protested even though it was halfhearted and more out of habit because he figured if he'd stop protesting all together, then it was going to be used all the time. Not that the reasoning worked because Stiles still called him dude daily if not more. Plastered against his mate, he focused on holding onto him as they walked to the elevator, slowly because Derek kept listing sideways. His weight wasn't easy to hold for the lighter human, especially not with the way he kept moving.  
  
Finding their way to the elevator wasn't that hard as the safety light was on in it plus Stiles knew the terrain. Keeping Derek up straight was a bit trickier. But he soon found that pressing him against the slowly moving elevator's wall was quite effective.  
  
"Hi..." he grinned at Derek, his closeness and warmth familiar and nice.

Leaning against the wall of the elevator, Derek closed his eyes briefly, feeling the motions of the slow movement vibrating against his back. The solid bulk of the younger man was pressed against him to keep him from slipping sideways and falling, which was smart. Peeking through half-opened eyes, he matched the grin flashed at him, seeing that pretty face he liked so much up close and personal.

"Hi," the wolf breathed as he leaned in to kiss those tempting lips.  
  
It wasn't a smooth kiss, their teeth clashed and their noses were in the way, both of them giggling like the drunk idiots they were as they attempted to deepen it. The sudden halt of the elevator broke the kiss because Derek fell into Stiles, nearly tackling him with his bulk. There was nothing smooth and graceful about the werewolf anymore. He was a bumbling and clumsy man because his drugged brain made it seem like he was on a ship in a storm.

Somehow Stiles managed to drag him along to the metal door which slid open with ease and they were bathed in light when a hand searchingly found the switch. Derek hadn't thought that one through, obviously. The light made him squint, shielding his eyes, only to once again end up on the floor because Stiles had been trying to close the door and not lose Derek at the same time.  
  
With a sigh he fumbled with his leather jacket, managing to get it off and throw it as his hands pulled at his own shirt to get it off as well. "We need a new bed, this one is so hard. I don't like it." Derek had no idea he was on the floor and not the bed.

It was perfect, really. The clumsy attempts at kissing each other, their closeness and lingering scents on each other. Even the way Derek fell again and mistook the floor for the bed. (The undressing mate right there only adding to that feeling in Stiles.) Perfect, because it was just the two of them. Together. Not scrambling to come up with a plan or go to war against some kind of danger. Despite being drunk on magic, this was one of the rare times they could be alone, focus on each other. It was still quite a new concept for Stiles, but he loved it and with time will get used to it, he was sure. Right now, though, relationship-wise everything was still new and exciting for the human.  
  
"I'll put that on our list to buy for the loft," the emissary grinned and for a moment let Derek rest there half-naked (and yes, that took some effort from Stiles), and glimpsed around, taking a deep breath from the slightly stale air. Derek's been here recently, he knew, and nothing much has changed since the last time Stiles had been there. There were some more functional furniture, but the interior stayed the same simple Spartan style. As a few ideas of how to make it homier crossed the younger man's mind, that feeling of 'our home' hit him harder here. It was a pleasant emotion, felt still with some disbelief as he walked to the actual bed to put his duffel bag down next to it.  
  
"Now come on, I think I already found a better one. I wonder if Santa had left it here as an early present..." he mused, going back to once again help Derek up. To Stiles it was amazing that his mate still didn't manage to knock him over with his weight this night. It was a small miracle in his opinion. "Alright, you can be the first to test the mattress. Let me know your opinion," he continued, playing along as he dropped Derek on the bed, making him lightly bounce once, then he pulled the wolf's shoes and socks off, moving to unbuckle the belt next.

Staring up at the dirty skylight in the roof, Derek was lost in the darkness beyond. There were no stars visible because the glass was too dirty to see much. The years of barely being here had left its impression and it showed in the emptiness of the place, the dust that had gathered. The kitchen had been half-finished, bathroom was functional and the other rooms on the floor were hidden by more metal doors, filled with rubble. Plenty of room, plenty of work to make it a home. He hadn't cared about it in the past, after years of running, having a roof and a bed had already been a luxury. But now... he wanted to fix it up.  
  
The sheets had been changed recently, but that was about all that was clean around here. It showed when Stiles dropped him on the bed and there wasn't a cloud of dust surrounding them because of the sudden weight dipping the mattress. Derek stretched out on it while Stiles started on removing his clothes, arms above his head because yes, this was soft and good and it smelled like him so he was very comfortable with this bed. The clinking of his belt being undone made him glance to where his mate was to see what was happening, treated by the sight of him undoing the zipper and button to pull the pants off completely. Derek of course, was no help at all, dead weight because he was so relaxed that his body felt as heavy as it did when he'd be sleeping.  
  
The human had to push and pull, while the Hale giggled like the intoxicated person he was until his pants were finally gone and he starfished on the bed, a low content grumble coming from his chest.

"We should keep this bed," he decided, hooking his thumbs behind his underwear to get that off too, he was too hot anyways. As he threw it, it landed on Stiles which resulted in more laughter. "You're supposed to be undressing, not wearing more clothes."

Undressing Derek – his mate – was both grounding and funny in this state, eliciting some giggles of his own from Stiles. Grabbing the underwear that stuck to his tummy after it was thrown, he absentmindedly dropped it onto the pile of clothes next to the big and indeed comfortable bed and just let his eyes drink in the gorgeous sight of the man on display in front of him.  
  
At the beginning he'd tried to guess how Derek would really look all naked. And during the years he had the chance to take a few glimpses, but those were brief ones, usually connected to some fighting or injuries. Not the ideal time to take in the majestic sight of each muscle, dip and crevice, adorned by the just right amount of dark hair to make him look even more masculine than the toned muscles and his built did. Or to admire the tone of his flawless skin. It always fascinated Stiles how perfectly wolves could heal nearly mortal injuries too. He remembered seeing countless wounds inflicted on Derek and none showed, not even other alphas' attacks. He knew that it was one thing his mate missed having on him as reminders.

Scars. Stiles wouldn't mind them – he would find those just as attractive as the burned in tattoo on his back or the rune on Derek's inner-forearm which was caused by his magic and matched his own. But he loved this fascinating flawlessness too and the fact that now he could freely let his long fingers map out every inch of the body in front of him. He knew he could do this all night, mapping, stroking, feeling the warmth of said skin, enjoy the dance of muscles underneath, play with the dark hairs here and there, soak his fingertips in Derek's scent even more. Let him feel through those touches how much Stiles loved this simple act, how much he appreciated everything that was Derek.  
  
He wasn't sure if all this reflected in his look and in-awe expression as he finally stopped the gentle caressing and staring and shrugged off his own leather-jacket and pulled the T-shirt over his head to reveal more of his own skin. It was in stark contrast with Derek's. Paler, carrying constellations of moles and the marks of the real world healed on it, but etched in there for as long as he was going to be alive.  
  
"Then we'll keep the bed..." the awestruck man smiled as he sat on the bed to kick down his own shoes and socks. He was clumsy and not sexy at all, but very real with his struggle, but finally managed to free his stuck leg from the prison of his jeans and he leaned over Derek, laying half-way on top of him. It was chilly in the loft, but the wolf's body heat always helped. His mate's kind functioned as furnaces too and he liked to exploit that trait. "You're so warm... and beautiful. I can also see and feel my magic starting to find its way to settle in you. You are the only one who can do this for me..." he kissed the stubbly cheek. Stiles has always liked to be affectionate with people he cared about and loved, but it felt like some of Derek's was bleeding into him too. Which he didn't mind at all, of course, hooking a leg over a muscular thigh, his fingertips finding a nipple to lazily circle and rub it.

The wolf lavished in the attention shown to him, every stroke of the curious fingertips leaving behind a pleasant tingling feeling on his skin. He had stopped shaving his body a long time ago, because it had been a near impossible job. With his werewolf genes and his family's Italian and Spanish roots, he was a hirsute man, dark hairs covering his limbs and chest and even shaving his face lasted all but a day before there was stubble setting in again. Stiles didn't seem to mind, he took care in caressing the rougher hairs and it didn't diminish his arousal, running his fingers along the tanned skin reverently. Every muscle was touched, every dip and groove sought out, as if trying to find marks that weren't there. No scar, no mole, no pimple or even dents of older scars.  
  
And finally Stiles had decided to undress as well, so Derek could lock his gaze on the other's body. Paler skin, mole-dotted and quite a few scars forever marred, a thick pleasure trail of hairs pointing upwards to chest hair. Not as much as Derek’s but it was a clear sign of adulthood, as were the muscles developed on the arms, chest and stomach. Stiles was skinnier, flawed but that was what he loved about it. He didn't want perfection, not even his body was perfection. Stiles was Stiles and that was all the Hale ever needed.  
  
When Stiles leaned over him, he eagerly ran his hand along the body, wanting to do some exploring of his own, getting lost in the moles and the scars. He could have spent hours caressing them but his mate seemed to have other plans as a leg hitched over his though and clever fingertips plucked at a nipple to fully harden it. It made him hiss in pleasure, it created an odd kind of trickle in his stomach, where it fluttered and his dick decided to show some interest as well. Not that it could be blamed with having the human so close to him – it always had a mind of its own then.  
  
"I'm the only one who can do this too," Derek decided as he let a hand slide down from Stiles' back to grip his ass cheek, the firm bubble-butt a perfect size for his large hand. Little more than a handful, so he could knead the flesh.

The first warm touch on Stiles’ skin caused goose bumps to break out on it and a pleasant shiver zinged down his spine. He wondered if the gentle touches of his mate would always feel like this. He hoped so because this was something he would never get bored of. Just like from the fact that Derek was finally his. He would already sacrifice everything in his knowledge and power to keep it that way. To keep him happy and safe. Even if the latter was risky business in Beacon Hills and also because Derek was an alpha werewolf. Stiles knew the risks but he had taken them without hesitation in the Stilinski house's hallway when it was decided that they are going to give this a chance. And if it wasn't his best decision during his whole life then he didn't know what else it could be...  
  
Derek's comment changed the peaceful, quiet atmosphere in an instant. It became hot and thicker with sexual tension between them. It was as if those words have plucked on the mate bond, stoking their ever present desire for each other. It made Stiles moan just as much as the firm grip on his ass. He instinctively pushed against it to feel it more, his breathing hitching and becoming a bit shallower in time with his heart fluttering and his cock stirring alive.  
  
"Very much true. It's all yours. Only yours..." he pulled his head back enough to be able to smirk down at Derek as an idea popped up in his head. Not breaking the eye-contact, he abandoned the hard nipple and reached down to capture the gripping hand and pulled it up to his lips. He sucked two of the fingers inside, sliding his tongue around and between them to make sure they were wet enough. Once he deemed they were, he led them back down and between his cheeks. "You're also the only one who can do this to me..." he added, making one finger put pressure against his tight hole.

Had he not been this high, he would have protested at using spit only on the human. It was one thing if they did that with him, because he healed almost instantly or soon enough at least. But Stiles would feel it for days, spit wasn't enough of a lubricant but right now he couldn't stop it. His fingers were slick with spit, wet enough to let the furrowed hole accept the pressure of his finger when Stiles guided it. Pushing it in made him moan because that was so tight and warm and everything felt so good right now.  
  
He couldn't remember if he still had lube here or not, probably a no because last time he had sex was with Lydia to make their daughter and that had been at her place a year ago. They really should have lube but it felt so good! With a concentrated look on his face, because he didn't see what he was doing, it was all by touch alone, he spread the spit before it would dry, daring to push his finger up to the first knuckle before he pulled it back, only to repeat it. Okay, maybe they could do this forever instead of caressing their bodies, because this was even better. When the muscles started to adjust to the feeling, Derek let it slide in to the second knuckle.  
  
"You're so tight and warm." It was amazing, Stiles was amazing. Everything was amazing. His coordination was off, way off but this, thanks to Stiles guiding him there, was something he could do and he wanted to stick his tongue there and make his mate wet all over. But he was pretty sure he had no idea how to even get there. So he focused on what his finger was doing, sinking it in all the way, repeating the motion to let Stiles adjust. "I want to taste you, let me taste you." Which meant he really needed some guidance to make that happen.  
  
"I want to make you wet with my tongue and taste you forever."

Stiles' eyes rolled shut and he moaned low from the careful pressure and exploring finger in him. He pulled the leg over Derek's further up to give the fingers a better access and even barely noticeably rocked his hips back and forth. That made his balls and quickly filling shaft gently rub against said thigh. Yes, it was probably too dry, but Stiles was okay with that for now. He liked to be always prepared and that was the case now too. But for a long minute or two he just let himself enjoy the slightly burning touches of his mate.  
  
"Oh god..." That was his first reaction to Derek's words. The second was his cock jumping interested and his hole tightening around the half-way in finger. "Fuck, Derek. Yes, please," he whispered on a slightly broken voice from the prospect and also the idea that popped up in his mind. Stiles wasn't blind, he saw that it was probably better if Derek stayed how he was as every more serious attempt to move resulted in falling flat on his face. Quite literally.  
  
Gently grabbing his wrist again, Stiles pulled the finger out just to lean down and kiss the slightly parted lips. His kiss was passionate and promising but also short-ish. "Alright..." he grinned down at Derek slightly out of breath, his pink tongue licking Derek's taste off his own moist lips. "Just... stay here gorgeous like this. I'll be right back, I promise," he ran a hand through the already messed up dark hair and pecked the inviting lips once more.  
  
Then he was scrambling to the edge of the bed – no gracefulness this time either as he was half-way off of it – searching in the duffel bag for a while, the long line of his tattooed back and pale ass on display for the wolf. "A-ha!" Stiles exclaimed triumphant and held up the bottle of lube he stashed in there just in case. And oh boy he was so proud of himself for doing so!

Derek didn't understand why ‘yes please’ resulted in his finger being removed and he whined in disappointment because he wasn't done with that yet! But the passionate kiss kind of made it better, a little. He wanted to get back to what they were doing. "Stiles..." Derek complained when his mate left fully and he would have sit up if he wasn't sure that if he did, he might topple over. There was nothing sexy about a man face-planting the floor. Well, not that sexy if it wasn't Stiles who did it.

Grumbling a little even though he piped down considerably after the quick peck on his tingling lips, he watched Stiles move around, a tempting view he wanted to get his hands on. Like right this second.  
  
Whatever his mate was looking for, it didn't take too long and he returned with lube, beaming proudly like the prepared Boy Scout he was. Derek hadn't even thought of bringing it even though Stiles had made it clear he had wanted to have sex today. At least one of them was thinking even though resolving the problem with their mouths would have been fine by him too as long as he got to pleasure the younger man.

"Alright, big boy. Time to play and switch things up to the next level," Stiles wiggled his brows. "You know, I always wanted to try out the '69' pose with you. This is the perfect opportunity, I believe," he explained his brilliant plan, leaving the lube close to Derek in case he wanted to use it at some later point. And then he put a pillow under Derek's head for a better angle and was turning around.  
  
Straddling the face of his mate to offer up his bare ass felt deliciously decadent to some degree. Coming face-to-face with the massive cock underneath him equally so. "Dinner's served..." he purred and didn't hesitate to grab the base and dive down to lick along it once he found a comfortable position for himself. The musky male scent was invading his nose, making his mind fuzzier, just like the salty taste of the velvety skin.

Having his face full of pale ass was exactly what Derek had wanted and he sighed happily, sliding his hands up to get at the tight globs and part them even more. There was no hesitation, he just went for it, licking along the crack to settle on the tight hole. The rim wasn't that opened, the one finger hadn't done enough preparation for it so he licked around it, wetting the hairs to flatten them. He loved that Stiles hadn't showered yet, because as thoughtful as it was to offer a clean ass, Derek liked the taste of musk better than shampoo. The salty sweat which had gathered in the crack made him groan because his mate understood how he wanted this instead of freaking out over cleanliness – though Stiles tried to keep himself as clean for him as possible.  
  
Now it wasn't a perfect taste, it was dirty and all Stiles and that was what Derek loved the most. With the tip of his tongue, he pushed against the rim, attempting to coach the muscle to open. It fluttered, and he got a little bit in but not enough so he licked around it again, sucking and nibbling over the opening until it was ready to accept the tongue deeper.

Stiles swore getting rimmed was a feeling that would never cease to amaze him and each time Derek did it to him, it was that much more mind-blowing, because... well, it was Derek... Even high on his magic, the wolf was doing a great job at making it more and more difficult for Stiles to focus on the impressive task literally at hand and right in his face. He moaned and shivered, slight tremors running down his opened thighs as he kept himself in that position. Ass exposed and wet from the saliva, that eager tongue already doing wonders to him, not to mention the slight burning sensation from the stubble rubbing against his very sensitive skin. The pale quickly flushed to red and warmed up against Derek's cheeks.  
  
As his body was opening up more and more to the tireless tongue, Stiles' soft moans and pants became more frequent. He pressed his chest against Derek's stomach and angled the hard cock towards him so he could start suckling the tip, his tongue rolling around it, pressing to the sensitive ridges under the head. His own cock was also painfully hard and he could feel the first drops of pre-cum starting to accumulate at his tip, but he didn't care. His full focus was on the tongue tasting his ass as if it was the best delicacy on the whole wide world, and his own mouth sliding deeper and deeper on the tasty flesh, spreading his own saliva along more and more inches. Sucking Derek quickly became his favorite hobby.  
  
He also quickly realized that he liked this pose a lot. It was so dirty and exciting at the same time. Something new they were discovering as a couple and Stiles really hoped that Derek was liking this just as much as he did. Okay, he could feel through their bond that it was the case. And even without that, one just had to listen to the small content sounds and growls coming from the wolf while he was eating him out so well that Stiles started to see supernovas and slowly whole galaxies too.

There was something to be said about being this high, even when it was on magic and not actual drugs. It did make Derek’s body react as if it was. Which meant that it was hard focusing on everything at once and he decided his sole focus was going to be to taste his mate. With that he was going to be able to remain hard for much longer. His body happily went with it but the brain was absent so there was some stamina gained. The pleasure was spread all around him, not only focused on where his erection was getting a thorough tonguing. Every nerve felt it, every hair on his body standing up with goose bumps, as if he was being touched by electricity.  
  
Stiles' hole was loosening up for him to push his tongue inside deeper, wetting the inner walls as much as he could even though he knew spit wasn't enough lubrication. It was his way of leaving his mark and getting all the taste he wanted to at the same time. Slotting his lips over the rim, he pushed his tongue in and sucked on the edges, repeating the motion. There was a wetness coating his neck and chest, pre-come which had leaked out even though he had fully ignored the swollen cock in favor of giving the ass all he could.  
  
Once he was satisfied it was wet and open enough, he added a thumb, watching intensely how the thick digit sunk into the fluttering orifice with ease, just the tip of it. Right, where was the lube? He should add some of that but then again, he wasn't done eating out his mate yet and he didn't like the artificial taste of lube, not even the one with a taste added to it. Something to research, finding a lubrication he didn't mind having in his mouth. A Stiles-tasting lube, he'd like that a whole lot. Pulling the thumb out, he returned his tongue to push spit back inside so he could finger Stiles deeper with his index, looking for the prostate as he let the walls swallow his finger.

Stiles could feel how much Derek liked what he was doing so damn thoroughly that it made him leak onto the wolf's chest and neck like crazy. All the small licks, the probing tongue and fingers, the kisses and wet sounds caused just as much goose bumps and pleasant shivers over his body. Curses of pleasure were flying around in his dizzy mind, unable to break free because Stiles refused to let Derek's cock out of his mouth. He did moan around the hard shaft a few times, though. He wanted to express how much he was enjoying what the other man was doing to him. The vibrations carried that and also stimulated Derek's cock.  
  
Heat rose to the surface of Stiles' skin along his spine, the butterflies fluttering like crazy in his belly. He had to move, had to feel more so he lightly rocked his ass against the probing finger and Derek's face. Then he did slide off the cock to crane his neck and take a glimpse of that. It was a sight to remember. Derek Hale eating out and fingering his ass with so much devotion on the visible part of his face that Stiles nearly lost it right there.  
  
"Finger me for real, for fuck's sake...." he groaned, voice taking on a desperate undertone from the merciless teasing. He had the suspicion that it wasn't an intentional teasing, because each touch, lick and push into his hole felt more like admiration, nearly worshiping. "I... need to feel more of you in me..." he finally stated what was on his mind and then let his spit dribble down onto the tip of Derek's cock before it was worked down along its length with a hand. Then he dived down again and sucked in a bigger portion of it, letting the tip brush against the back of his throat. Stiles refused to gag, instead focused on tightening his lips around the thick girt and sucked harder and faster on his favorite lollipop in hopes that Derek would get it just how much he was turning him on and was making him burn for more.

Instead of doing exactly what Stiles demanded of him, Derek laughed, huffing warm breath into the opened hole because he enjoyed hearing the strain in the voice. He loved Stiles being bossy, commanding Derek, and as much as it _could_ work, it didn't always do the trick. Like now.

"I'm not done tasting you." No, the putting Stiles on edge from pleasure wasn't intentional, he was enjoying his mate's taste and wasn't ready to give up on that just yet. Fingering required lube, lube tasted bad, it was a no brainer.  
  
Stiles however, wasn't taking no for an answer, he took the erection nearly all the way, attempting not to gag when the head bumped against his throat before pulling back. It was a dirty move, it made the wolf unable to focus on what he was doing because a burst of pleasure took his breath away. "Stiles," he protested, hips doing this little swivel like he had wanted to push up but stopped himself just in time. "I can't focus."  
  
Well, two could play that game. With a reluctant sigh, Derek popped the cap of the lube, coating his whole hand in the liquid because he wasn't as coordinated as he was supposed to be and had squeezed the tube way too hard. Some of it had even landed in his face. Oh well, not important. What was important, was to get his finger inside his mate as he was told but he used two at once, slipping them inside the loosened hole all the way, feeling the warm flesh surround them. It was an amazing feeling making him moan, but that wasn't what he was looking for. Nope. His attention zeroed in on finding the prostate, pushing on it as soon as he found it, rubbing it repeatedly. Fingering for real happening, but without mercy.

Derek's words sent a shiver down Stiles’ spine, making him arch his back a bit, the tattoo in the center of it shimmering lightly in the usual amber color that meant the presence of Stiles' slowly awakening magic. Of course it was caused by being turned on and badly wanting more from Derek. Badly wanting his mate.  
  
He chuckled evilly around the tasty meat in his mouth hearing the breathy protest. Pride bloomed in his chest from it then he waited as he kept sucking his man enthusiastically. It felt like an eternity as he was listening to the telltale sounds of the bottle opening and lube squirting on fingers. His hole tried to clench as it was still a bit too cold, but the – from the feel of it – two fingers pushed in mercilessly. Stretching, searching, going deeper and when they finally brushed against his prostate, Stiles threw his head back, uncaring about his spit running down on his chin, and moaned loud. It carried and echoed through the mostly empty loft, but he didn't care.  
  
He has never been a quiet person and it wasn't different during sex either. And now neither of them had to hold back as there was no sheriff or toddler around. It was just the two of them enjoying each other to the fullest. It was an amazing feeling for Stiles, nearly as amazing as those fingers making him literally see stars.  
  
"Fuck yes! Derek! Right there! Oh god... don't you fucking stop!" he panted, rocking himself against the eager fingers because he was unable to stay still. If Derek wanted that to happen, maybe he should tie him out some other time. Though Stiles knew from experience that even then he usually managed a way to at least squirm. "Feels so good..." he whined as another wave of intense pleasure washed over him, making his tattoo glow a bit brighter as his control was slipping.  
  
It took him some effort to remember that he had a task too, but eventually he figured out how to jerk the wet cock, his hot breath puffing against it with each moan and shaky exhale. It was crazy just how fast Derek was able to push him towards an orgasm and he knew he had to focus harder if he didn't want to come too soon.

Derek had completely different plans though, tapping Stiles' thigh with the hand that he still had free to get his attention, at the same time he added a third finger to push and prod as deep as possible. He actually wanted Stiles to come so he could taste that too. It was only fair considering the fact his mate had made him stop eating him out.

"Move back more, I want you to come all over my face."  
  
It would also get that way too talented mouth off his cock because he wasn't ready to come yet, unable to focus on enjoying it. It would be too much of a surprise. And he enjoyed that feeling right before an orgasm, that spike of pleasure. The three fingers pushed in deep, the lube making it easier but it was still a tight stretch, especially because he wanted them to go deep enough to return the stroking of the prostrate with every twist the digits made.

"C'mon, coat me in your come, I want to feel it and taste it." They hadn't done this before, usually Derek was too eager to get it all in his mouth so he could swallow it but he wanted to smell it the entire night and enjoy the scent.  
  
The erection was too close to his neck now, it would only go to waste like that, and Stiles really needed to pull away or he was the one going to get a face full. Derek could sense, in a distant sort of way, that he was getting close to an orgasm. He bit playfully in an ass cheek, leaving a red indent of teeth in the flesh. "Stop sucking me off, I'm too close. Or I'm going to spank you."

"Jeeesus..." Stiles shuddered from the dirty words and the picture of Derek's face coated by the thick ribbons of his cum flash in front of his eyes. It was something he immediately knew he wanted to see for real. The third finger burying into his stretched hole pushing him that much closer to that result. A strangled moan followed right away as pain flared up in his bitten ass cheek. Not that he minded it. On the contrary, he _loved_ it! Pain during sex was one of his kinks, after all. It made him feel so much more alive and aware of his body and vulnerability. For a brief moment he even wondered if Derek would give it to him if asked. If he would even enjoy inflicting it upon him?  
  
"I like to be bitten and spanked, just like you. Thought I didn't notice?" Stiles asked puffing out a breathless laugh as he finally took mercy on Derek and completely let his cock go so it could flop back down on his stomach. Stiles felt a bit of remorse for having to leave it there, but his man seemed determined to make him come first and who was he to deny him that wish? The returning pressure and rubbing against his prostate also urged him to move.  
  
Derek had known Stiles had noticed but not that he was going to remember it like that. But Stiles liked it too and that was something he was going to use in the near future. Biting him all over to leave bruises as marked territory came to mind. Never hard enough to draw blood and leave permanent marks but marks that faded like hickeys was something he'd love to leave on the human. He wasn't sure if he'd enjoy spanking him but he was willing to try and see if it was something he enjoyed since Stiles enjoyed it. Hopefully he'd remember in the morning.  
  
"Wait a sec... gonna turn around. I wanna watch you," Stiles said hoarsely and gently pulled the wet fingers out just to move and straddle Derek's chest, this time facing him. He braced himself with one arm against the wall, the other grabbing his wet cock to angle and stroke it slowly. He waited until the fingers were back in and when they did press against his walls again, he looked down at Derek with half-lidded and slightly glowing eyes. They were full of lust and love and need, the pressure at the base of his spine building steadily as he kept rocking back onto those amazing fingers.  
  
Once again his fingers were being removed and Derek once again made a sound of protest even though Stiles had announced he was going to turn around. The sight was still very tempting, having his mate's erection hovering over him while Stiles watched him intently, to see him grip himself and move his hand up and down with practiced ease. What he loved most was the fact that the human was so eager to come on his face, the way they both anticipated it with eagerness. His sticky wet fingers returned once the other got in the right stance, pressing against the prostate with deadly accuracy.  
  
"So close... Don't stop..." Stiles warned the laid out man, his long fingers tightening and quickening around his leaking shaft, balls drawing up as his breathing hitched and he never looked away from Derek's eyes while towering over him and literally jerking off onto his lover's face.

Derek’s thumb ran along the crack, brushed over the rim of the opened entrance. "Come on, give it to me," Derek breathed, mouth opened, catching a glimpse of Stiles' face as he came before he had to close his eyes.  
  
Stiles’ loud cry of pleasure bounced back from the walls as white noise filled his ears, his body clamping down hard on the moving fingers. But what really made Stiles loose it was the beautifully obscene sight of his sperm hitting the flushed face over and over.

The thick come splattered all over Derek’s face in watery globs, still warm as it was cooling on his skin and the scent of his mate was everywhere, because it also covered his nose. Clever digits pressed against the sensitive prostate again to milk more out of the younger man, to get every drop possible as his tongue darted out to taste what was close to his mouth. His eyelids fluttered to test out if he could open his eyes without getting semen in them, having to peer through the thick ropes dribbling from his eyebrows.  
  
Clearly, Stiles had loved painting his face, it was an impressive amount. He wiped at his eyes and sucked his fingers clean, licking them obscenely.

Panting and slightly rocking against the fingers, Stiles let that sight burn into his mind for eternity. "You're so fucking hot... marked as mine like this," he babbled, voice hoarse as he moved the tip of his spent cock to catch some of his cum on it and lightly push it between Derek's lips to make him lick it off. It was on the side of already too sensitive and nearly painful, but he didn't care, just watched in amazement then pulled out in a few seconds.

The spent cock was easily accepted within the warm mouth to lick it clean of spunk, sucking to get it all even though he could tell from Stiles' reaction it was almost painfully sensitive. They both didn't care. Derek loved the feeling of the soft flesh in his mouth, the way his lips closed around the shaft. It didn't last long enough in his opinion even though he knew why the human moved. At least he let Derek keep his fingers inside of him, all three of them stuffed inside all the way, settled there. He was tempted to massage the prostate again but for now, let Stiles regain his breath, not wanting to overwhelm him because they already were coming down from the magic high.

Stiles moved once again, limbs trembling as the light sheen of sweat began to cool on his body. He laid on top of Derek, keeping the fingers in him so he would stay open then he leaned down to start licking and kissing off the cum. He knew its scent would linger – something Derek surely wanted in the first place. He took his time, feeding some cum to his mate with his fingers or lips and tongue until there was none left.   
  
Content with having the younger man feed him the semen, the wolf lapped at the fingers, the lips and the tongue whenever they were pushed in his mouth, not wanting to miss out on the taste, not even allowing Stiles to swallow his own spunk because he wanted it all. It was his to have.

Stiles gave Derek a long and deep slow kiss. He let himself enjoy the lingering taste of him on the wet tongue that met his in a slow sensual dance that lasted for minutes because once again he was reluctant to break their kiss and because he could kiss him freely. That simple fact still amazed Stiles.  
  
"We really should invest in those butt plugs soon. They would make great Christmas gifts, don't you think?" he asked Derek after finally breaking the kiss. His grin was radiant, seemingly making his moles come alive too as long fingers fondly combed through the dark damp hair. He could feel that Derek was still hard and wet against his stomach. Stiles had plans with that too once he recovered enough.  
  
It was also mind-blowing to him that Derek was opening up to him sexually like this. How he was so eager to try out new things with him. Not because Stiles would want them but because Derek wanted them. He came up with his own ideas too, which surprised even someone like Stiles. Of course, the kinky little fucker he was, the younger man was eager to make them all come true. He was always open to experimenting in bed and believed that until both parties were happy and liked what they were doing, it was a healthy way to develop a relationship. It was the same to the relationship/bond he and Derek shared. He could feel the trust between them deepen and the bond strengthen a bit more each time they did something like this. Because Stiles knew Derek wouldn't force anything on him and he wouldn't do that to his mate either. Derek was safe to experiment with because he'd put Stiles' well-being above everything else and that worked the other way around too.

"We don't need a plug right now." To prove his point, the three fingers pulled out a little just to push back in, plugging Stiles right up even though there was nothing to keep inside.  
  
His own erection was still left unattended but it wasn't as urgent. He felt the need pushing at him, however it wasn't as if he needed to right away. It was so blood-filled that it wasn't going to go down anytime soon, especially not with a warm body pressed against it. For a moment he was content in having his fingers inside the tight body, to revel in the taste on his tongue and the fact that Stiles had so easily given into what he had wanted. Feeding him the come, pushing his cock at him, they felt so at ease with one another that Derek not once felt uncomfortable.  
  
As stated previously, Derek's experience was limited. It had been mostly with females and the two males he had been with had both been a heat of the moment kind of thing at the time. With Walter there had been cuffs, but the human had been drunk at the time and it had turned into Walter taking his anger out on the werewolf, which had also been the last time with a male. But Derek trusted Stiles and he wanted this, loved being with him, sex was amazing with him. Love swelled in his chest, he wasn't ready to throw it out there yet but he felt it often. He felt it around Stiles and it was addictive to be able to have feelings instead of watered down versions. He kissed Stiles with a hum, teasing fingers prodding along the prostate.

Stiles couldn't argue with Derek about not needing a plug right now, so he didn't. Instead he returned the lazy kisses and let himself enjoy the afterglow of his orgasm on top of the man he... loved. It was on the tip of his tongue again, but he was glad it was busy chasing Derek's at the moment, because he had the irrational fear that if he said it, he would scare Derek off. Or if not, then he would somehow lose him. It was Beacon Hills after all. Nothing was ever sure and safe in this town. The thought of possibly losing Derek twisted his heart, so he forced himself to focus on something else. Like the by then familiar taste and scent of his mate.  
  
Derek didn't seem to be that high on his magic anymore and Stiles could feel it starting to slowly settle. Werewolf bodies still held some surprises for him, it seemed. Truth be told, he was fascinated by the fact that Derek's was able to adjust to such "magic infusions" like what he got that night too. He also treasured him because Stiles knew that without this man's continuous help, he would've probably died already. Or would've gone insane because he wouldn't want to tie himself to any other alpha. Not even Scott. As much as he loved his brother, he was still so lost and naive. An idealist. Stiles' ideas have been different from Scott's for a long time and knew in his bones that Derek was the only alpha right for him – both as an emissary and a mate.  
  
"Derek..." Stiles whispered when that experimental prodding brought him back from his thoughts. He was still a bit sensitive, but that didn't bother him or made the sensation unpleasant. In response he lightly rubbed his body against the warm one, making sure to get some friction against the hard cock. "I'm gonna ride you very soon if you keep that up..." he half-warned, half-teased the other man, cupping the stubbly face between his slender hands, looking deeply into the green eyes from close.  
  
It was _so good_ to be this close to him. But he wanted to get even closer. Melt into one with him again. Feel that complete sense of home and safety once more.  
  
"You want that?" Stiles asked, hot breath puffing against the kiss-bruised lips.

"Yes." It was simply put but Derek wanted that. He was hard and needy and if Stiles was offering for him to make love to him, then he wasn't going to deny that kind of pleasure, not even for himself. They weren't keeping score of who did who, it all depended on their moods and right now Derek wanted nothing more than to be inside of his mate, to feel that tight warmth surrounding his erection instead of his fingers. But there might not have been enough preparing.  
  
Fingers started moving, scissoring in and out of Stiles' body to widen the hole, to make room for what was about to be something much bigger. It was still loose from the earlier fingering and eating out so when Derek pushed his pinkie finger inside as well, it was accepted. A tighter fit despite such a small digit, the knuckle of it pressing along the tight rim, caressing it to allow for more room. His middle and index finger pushed against that nub of sensitive flesh inside, wondering how long it would take for Stiles to get another erection. He was still very young, his body could recover far quicker.  
  
The question was if it was in time before Derek was ready to spill deeply inside of him. The Hale had been hard for so long that it might not take much at all for him to reach completion, even when it didn't feel like he was close to orgasm despite all the attention that had been given to it.  
  
"I want to be inside you and see the look on your face when you sit down on my hard on." He would have reversed their positions and give it to Stiles hard and deep but he couldn't even locate the tube of lube without fumbling for it so being a stud right now was a very unrealistic thought. Lying there and taking it would be a sure way that it wasn't going to end up in a laughing fit because he was a disaster with coordination right now.

Stiles moaned softly and pressed a series of small kisses against Derek's cheek, focusing on relaxing his ass as much as he could. He loved how careful Derek was even when high, not wanting to hurt him and making sure he was prepared enough for his thick and long cock. Maybe too careful. To emphasize that point of his, he braced himself on his forearms and began rocking himself against the fingers.  
  
"I won't break. I can take it, you know that, right? I took a cock up my ass with less preparation too. I kinda like the drag before the pre-cum makes the slide easier," he murmured, starting to get turned on again both from what those amazing fingers were doing in him and the intimate words they shared. He could see himself already descending on the hard cock. He wanted that. More and more. To give them both pleasure again. To make Derek fill up his ass. Make him his.  
  
That thought made his irises flash amber again, the tattoo on his back following suit. Stiles was starting to get a grasp on the fact that magic could overwrite the tiredness of his body, especially in the lower region, so he let it thrum through his veins, starting to accumulate by his groin. It wasn't anything as drastic like when he overdosed Derek or he himself got drunk on it. It was a small steady flow, making the sensitiveness of his soft cock disappear and allowed the fingering for his shaft to start taking interest again.  
  
"I barely know what I’m doing right now. I know you can take it, but...." But what? He wanted to make sure he was stretched enough and Derek kind of got lost in the feeling of having his fingers in that warm tightness. So he kind of forgot that the plan was to do more than that even though there was an urgent hardness demanding some attention as well. Especially when Stiles started to harden again. Everything was forgotten at that point as he watched the cock fill and stand up at attention like it hadn't come only minutes ago all over the wolf's face.  
  
Moaning again, Stiles’ ass met the fingers a bit faster, more urging while he leaned down for another passionate and long kiss. Once he finally broke that after a few minutes, though, he deemed himself ready enough for the next step. He sat up on Derek, raking his blunt human nails down on his chest and stomach with a playful smile then grabbed the tube, squirting a nice amount of lube in his palm to warm it before removing the fingers and smearing half of it around and into himself (watching Derek as he was fingering himself). The other half went onto the still hard cock, his wet stroking causing some palpable throbbing in it.  
  
Stiles loved this. Loved Derek's heavy gaze on him, the muscular body under his and the anticipation hanging heavily in the air while he prepped them both then knelt over his man, holding the hard cock in position. He brushed the tip against his loose hole a few times to make them both moan and pant, then he slowly started descending on it.  
  
Lying back, hands on the bed, Derek wasn't sure where he was going to look – to that erection or Stiles' face when he was fingering himself with the lube. The decision was taken from him, a hand wrapping around his own erection to coat it in the excess lube, getting ready for the main event. It made him hiss because yeah, it was very sensitive, he hadn't realized how long he had been hard already. God, he needed more, and he had needed it a while ago so when his mate moved and actually took him inside, Derek forgot to breathe, his entire body going taut from the overwhelming pleasure tingling along his body. There was no mercy given, the body took him deeper and deeper with practiced moves, everything so tight.  
  
The stretch always felt nearly too much when it came to his well-endowed boyfriend, but Stiles knew he could take him well with some work. So he worked each inch into him with slowly fucking himself lower and lower on the hard shaft. The slight burning was quickly turning into pure pleasure and it showed on his lust-filled and blushing face, wet lips parted on a series of nearly desperate moans as inch by inch the thick cock disappeared in his wet and stretched hole until his ass was flush against the base, Derek's pubic hair tickling his sensitive skin.  
  
"I'm so full! God, I love it!" He was unable to hold these back while his whole body shivered and clenched around the thick shaft.

He knew it was different for Stiles now because to be sitting up, it would feel fuller and bigger like that, especially with the way the other was going to be able to control the motions. Hands gripped at the sheet, a strangled moan escaping Derek when Stiles clenched and for a moment he thought he'd come right then and there. It was too much too soon... too late? Too much for sure. He needed a moment not to nut, slowly breathing in and out as he was thinking about anything that would prevent him from reacting like a teen having sex for the very first time. Hands quickly reached over, grabbing Stiles' thighs to squeeze the flesh and keep him from moving.  
  
Stiles half-expected Derek's nails to become claws around the sheet, but when they dug into his thighs, they were blunt human nails – a sign of the alpha's exceptional control even when high on sex and magic. He understood the gesture and frankly, Stiles needed a minute or two as well to pull himself together and get used to Derek's size. He slid his hands down onto the other man's to keep them on his pale skin. Their warmth a constant comfort and additional physical connection to the emissary.  
  
He loved rendering Derek speechless – not that he talked that much or that it would be so hard to do so. But as he looked down at his mate's desperate, nearly begging expression (and he alone did that to an alpha!), he felt pride swell in his chest again. The wolf looked positively wrecked – already. And Stiles didn't even try to move yet. But he had a strong suspicion just how close Derek was from blowing his load too soon, so he gave him a moment or two even after the squeezing on his thighs stopped. He hoped they would bruise. He was a sucker for Derek's marks on his body. Something he felt a bit sorry for not being able to return for long because of the rapid wolf healing.  
  
 _Breathe… Think of Peter. Think of Peter in a string._ Those thoughts did have a startling effect of a cold shower for Derek. Not that he was instantly soft but the need to orgasm subsided, leaving him panting. Needing a few more minutes to make sure, he stopped his squeezing and gave a nod, he was ready to try actual fucking.

"Buckle up, gorgeous. It's going to be a bumpy ride..." Stiles winked down at him, voice hoarse and breathing shallow, his own heart hammering in his chest as he tortuously slowly began circling his hips. He groaned loud and long from the way the hard shaft rubbed and pressed against his walls like that as he was holding onto Derek's hands firmly, his hips picking up speed steadily but slowly, alternating between the circling and bucking back and forth to loosen himself some more, the slide becoming a bit easier with each move. Though they stayed just as mind-numbing and intense, no matter what he did.  
  
"Love you being buried so deep in me..." he babbled, unsurprisingly unable to hold his thoughts back. "It's so intense... so... good and satisfying..." he added as he finally began lifting himself a bit, letting a few inches slide out, just to use his own weight to push them right back in, the wet sounds sending a pleasant shiver through his body, the glow staying in his eyes and on his back but also making his hands light up where he was touching his mate. "I love being yours... I love your pleasure... I..." he bit his sentence off in order to cry out his pleasure from a bolder and faster descend on the hard cock. "Fuck into me! Please!"

It was near impossible to think, to have more thoughts beyond how beautiful Stiles looked sitting on his dick like that, taking it deep within, letting the thick and long erection plunge in all the way as he started to move. Derek's breathing came in shuddering gasps because he constantly forgot to keep on breathing until it burned from lack of oxygen. Clearly his thinking and bodily functions were severely limited when having sex while he was high out of his mind.  
  
His focus was on the way his hands clasped around the strong pale thighs, the way Stiles' hands covered his own to keep him from moving them, not that he wanted to. The strong muscles moved under his hands and he loved feeling them. His focus was on the way emotions filtered across Stiles' face, sweat clinging to his tousled hair, the way he sucked in his bottom lip and chewed on it. Derek got lost in the sounds and scents, unable to see the way his thick cock would move inside the tight channel but he felt it, he felt the way it loosened up with wet sounds. The magic was back, trailing along their skin in caresses, tickling it but not entering it.  
  
The wolf was a goner at this point, eyes closed, head thrown back as he bucked his hips upwards, trusting Stiles to keep him from slipping out completely and fucking into the air. It was somewhat of a race to reach orgasm in the slowest way possible, body acting on instinct, chasing after the intense feelings of pleasure without coming too soon. He wasn't going to last for long, it was impossible when his breathing felt too hot and his body was like a volcano about to erupt. His fingers tightened their hold on the skin, pressing into the flesh hard enough to leave bruises tomorrow, like he was holding on for dear life, clinging to whatever connection he could get with his mate.  
  
"Stiles..." There were no words to give, only the name of the one who meant so much to him, who had opened up a new world for the Hale he hadn't known was possible.

For a while there were only the sharp slaps of flesh meeting flesh, the slick sounds of the erection plunging into the tight ass, their moans and grunts. "I can't..." There was no way Derek could hold back, not even the thought of Peter was going to stop the release his body desperately needed.

When Derek closed his eyes, Stiles opened his and drank in the sight of pure pleasure on the other man's face. He was so beautiful like this. So hot. So... _his_! Every moan and gasp and thrust were his! He didn't feel selfish, though, because Derek was giving those to him from his own free will. That pleasure and joy. And Stiles was returning it, giving back just as good as he was getting.  
  
His moves became more erratic, more urging, their bodies slapping together louder and harder. It was a full-blown chase for their release at that point. He hissed a "yes!" when the strong fingers dug into his flesh painfully, giving him the marks he's been craving for. He let the hands go just then to brace himself on Derek's shoulder with his glowing hand (the magic softly lighting up the veins surrounding the area where their skin made contact).  
  
"It's okay... Look at me, Derek..." he rasped, some demanding tone in his voice as Stiles used his other hand to grab onto his own bobbing cock, gasping from the nearly too much touch. Both of them were so close by then that it nearly hurt. His ass began tightening around the slick shaft as he was slamming himself down onto those perfect upward thrusts, the telltale sounds of jerking off joining the wet slapping of their bodies, which sounded obscenely loud in the mostly empty loft.  
  
 _You look at me_ , Derek had wanted to retort because it was near impossible to keep his eyes open for longer than a second so the snappy remark was there. It didn't get uttered though, he had forgotten how to form words at the moment. There was magic trickling into his body where Stiles was touching him, his skin lightening up to answer the call of touch, like a glow stick in the dark hailing for attention. It was joining the overload, making him feel heady and completely out of it.  
  
"Fill me up... Mark me with your cum... and I'll do the same... oh god... with mine!" he managed to string the words together into more or less coherent sentences at the very brink of losing it himself from the intensity of this all. Even if he never wanted this to end, to feel like this and be this close to Derek, he knew it had to topple over to bring their much needed release. "Derek!" he suddenly cried out his name, the orgasm hitting him hard without a real warning.  
  
Everything blurred. His harsh panting, the curses, the tight dance of his ass around that wonderful cock, his seed making a mess on Derek's stomach and even chest, the ringing caused by his magic in his ear. All he saw was Derek's face swimming in pleasure and it pushed Stiles higher and higher in his orgasm, making him wonder where – if ever – would he stop.

The orgasm was as overwhelming as the rest, Derek’s mind and body exploded all at once with the way his boyfriend's ass gripped him tightly and milked him dry. With a soundless scream, his head was thrown back, body pulling taut to buck up into the snug heat repeatedly. He was dimly aware of the way Stiles came as well, it pulsed along their bonds sharply in the same way the cock pulsed the hot cum onto his body. There was a lot of it, again, covering them both like a Pollock painting.  
  
The werewolf was unaware of it as his grip had slackened on the human's flesh, hands falling sideways uselessly. His body shivered and shuddered in the afterglow of the intensity but otherwise it was completely lax beneath Stiles, his mouth slightly opened, eyes closed. Derek Hale had finally given into the high, succumbing to the enormity of magic and sex, passing out into a healing bliss of everything Stiles. His mind had been blown, almost literally because it had knocked him into unconsciousness. If he had been aware of it happening, he would have tried to stop it, simply because he'd know Stiles was going to be undeniably and annoyingly smug about it.  
  
Yes, the human had fucked an alpha into oblivion with his ass and his magic. And if there was going to be a T-shirt with it, Derek was going to accidentally on purpose make it go missing.

It was a close call for Stiles not to slip into the same blissful unconsciousness like Derek did – which he didn't notice for a while because it was more important to pull air into his lungs once he collapsed on top of his mate. He was so out of it too, but let himself enjoy floating on that orgasmic high which was fed by his magic too for a while until it receded and he became more aware of the world around him.  
  
Like the suspiciously still man underneath. The silence wasn't a surprise, but it was... heavier somehow like when Derek was asleep... That caused Stiles to lift his head to check.

"Derek?" No response. But the steady beating of his heart and the rise and fall of his chest calmed the nearly panicking emissary. "Did you just...?" he asked then his eyes widened as realization hit him hard. "I just won the trophy of fucking my alpha into unconsciousness!" he exclaimed and when Derek still didn't respond, he started giggling uncontrollably. Yes, this was definitely going onto a T-shirt...  
  
Putting his head back on the warm chest with a huge smirk, he allowed himself another minute or two to center himself and enjoy the situation. He was still connected to the wolf and was reluctant to move. It would've been so easy to fall asleep right there with Derek's cock and cum still in him, his own smeared between them. But it would get quite gross by the time they woke up, so he eventually forced himself to untangle himself and once again pull a useful item out of his duffel bag.  
  
"Wet wipes for the rescue!" he said to himself and did a quick job at cleaning them up. The unresponsiveness of Derek's sleeping form was kinda amusing to him and he was so going to tease the shit out of him with this... probably for years. Derek probably will guess that soon enough too. Bummer for the wolf, pride for Stiles!  
  
Once he tossed the last used wipe on the floor, he pulled the cover over them, starting to feel the biting chill in the air, and he snuggled into the warm body, tangling his leg with Derek's and wrapping an arm around his middle. The strong heartbeat under his ear was the most soothing melody he's ever heard, lulling him onto the brink of sleep fast again. His mind was drifting, random thoughts sailing through it. Good and warm thoughts of belonging, strong bonds and how long they've already come.  
  
 _I love you_ , he mouthed the words with closed eyes. He only dared to say it that way for now in fear of it being "too soon". He also feared that if he said it out loud, he would somehow lose Derek and what they have. It was maybe stupid, but Stiles would have to do with it for now.


End file.
